Fragancia de luna
by Alice Survival
Summary: Porque el destino, ésta vez tenía algo diferente para ellos, tal vez, un final más feliz; pero los que los rodeaban no se las pondrían tan fácil ó sí?/ -Anthony... -Candy... y en ese momento el tiempo se congeló./ -Terry? -Cuánto tiempo Candy, es bueno volverte a ver.- dijo escrutándola con la mirada./ -Porque llega en este momento, porque?- pensaba una chica de cabellos dorados..
1. Chapter 1

_El viento soplaba con fuerza, movía nuestros cabellos a su paso. Cabalgábamos a ritmo para poder llegar a tiempo, veía a Anthony sonriendo feliz, le encantaba cabalgar, tenia puesto su traje, apropiado para este tipo de eventos. Dirigí mi vista al camino nuevamente y lo que vi, me hizo sudar frio. ._

 _-Cuidado Anthony!- alcance a gritar, puesto que un pequeño zorro se había atravesado en el camino._

 _Alcance a frenar a tiempo; solo observe como el caballo de Anthony se sacudió violentamente e hizo que saliera volando por los aires, me quede helada al ver la escena. El yacía inerte en el suelo, no se movía, el no podía estar. . Él no. . ._

 _Llegue hasta él, sentía mis piernas temblar, no pude mas y me deje vencer junto a él; trate de moverlo, pero no pude mas y en eso, todo se volvió negro._

 _-Anthony! Anthony!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, abrí los ojos, trate de enfocar mi vista, estaba aturdida y desorientada. Intente levantarme con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, las paredes, el suelo, los muebles, todo era tan familiar, estaba en mi habitación._

 _Escuche la puerta abrirse, dirigí mi vista hasta ella y la encontré con el rostro aliviado, pero en sus ojos se podría apreciar, dolor, preocupación, tristeza; me preguntaba por qué._

 _-Candy, que bueno que ya despertaste, nos tenías muy preocupados a todos.- dijo con un leve nerviosismo en la voz._

 _-Anthony! Doroti, donde esta Anthony?- pregunte con ansiedad._

 _Ella me miro con tristeza. –Candy, Anthony. . . Anthony está. . . – no puedo mas y sus lagrimas salieron de su rostro, intento ocultarlo con sus manos. Mi corazón se paro en ese instante, mi cuerpo se puso rígido, no podía ser, me negaba a creerlo._

 _-Tengo que encontrarlo, tengo que encontrarlo- dije al tiempo que me paraba para ir a buscarlo._

 _-No Candy, aun estas débil, no hagas esfuerzos- intento detenerme_

 _-No! Tengo que encontrarlo!- intente forcejear con ella, pero era inútil, no tenía fuerzas y tenía un terrible mareo, mi vista comenzaba a desvanecerse._

 _Escuché nuevamente el sonido de la puerta, pero hice caso omiso._

 _-Señorita Candy, debe descansar, aun se encuentra débil- dijo el doctor con seriedad. Así que él es el que había entrado._

 _-Pero. ._

 _-Basta Candy, hazle caso- gire al lugar de donde provenía esa voz. Me encontré con el semblante preocupado de Archie_

 _-Tiene razón, debes descansar- ahora era Stear, ambos tenían algo, lo presentía._

 _-Pero chicos. . . Anthony. . Donde esta Anthony?. . Por favor sean sinceros, que le ocurrió?- de repente la habitación se sumió en un lúgubre silencio, Doroti comenzó a llorar de nuevo, el médico se quedo callado._

 _En cuanto a los chicos, Stear agacho la mirada y Archie apretó los puños, se encamino al balcón. Algo no andaba bien, me negaba a creerlo._

 _-Candy. . . Anthony. . .él. . – Archie no hablaba claramente, pero continúo.- Lo siento tanto Candy, pero al caer del caballo, se golpeo la cabeza, los doctores dijeron que el impacto fue muy fuerte, por lo que Anthony. . . murió al instante. . – termino de decir con la voz rota._

 _Me sentía vacía, al parecer iba en picada a un precipicio del que no quería salir, mi respiración se acelero, mis piernas fallaron y caí. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, en unos segundos mi rostro estaba bañado con ellas; sentía la garganta seca, tenía ganas de gritar, llorar, destrozar cosas, pero estaba inmóvil, ningún musculo respondía; al parecer estaba seca. Y llegó por fin . . Grité. . . Como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho._

 _-NOOOO! NOOO! ÉL NO PUEDA ESTAR. . EL NO ESTÁ MUERTO!_

 _-Tranquilízate Candy, no te hará bien- dijo Doroti tratando de tranquilizarme, pero yo no la escuchaba, estaba en otro mundo._

 _-NOOO! NOO! NOOO!_

/*/*/*/

-NOO!- desperté sudando. Me senté en la cama.

-Solo fue un sueño, solo fue un sueño- me repetía una y otra vez, todo se había sentido tan real, que un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Me lleve las manos a la cabeza, intente regular mi respiración. Solo había sido una pesadilla, otra vez. . .

Me levante, camine hacia el balcón de mi habitación, toque la manija, la cual estaba fría, la gire con un movimiento lento, se abrieron las puertas. El viento azoto en mi rostro, dejando entrar de paso algunos pétalos de rosa, era esa época del año, en donde se caen y el suelo del jardín se inundan con ellos.

Observé la negrura de la noche, la luna estaba en su punto máximo; cerré los ojos y disfrute del viento. Los abrí nuevamente y pronuncie para que solo el viento y la luna, sean testigos de mis palabras.

-Solo fue una pesadilla, él está bien. Pronto lo volveré a ver, falta poco. Te esperare Anthony, fue una promesa-.

 _Ella sabía que él regresaría, para estar con ella, ambos lo prometieron, era una promesa que no tenían pensado romper._

Un pétalo de la flor Candy, descansó sobre su mano, el viento nuevamente sopló, llevándoselo consigo.

Ella observó a la luna, pidiéndole que pronto llegara aquel día, en que se volvieran a encontrar. En otra parte del mundo, un muchacho también observaba a la luna, rogando lo mismo que Candy.

 _Tal vez estaban separados físicamente, pero sus almas se encontraban mas unidas que nunca. Nadie se lo podía imaginar, pero su amor, hacia lo imposible, posible. . ._


	2. Chapter 2

Stormaw. Gracias por tu comentario :)

.-.-.-.

Preparaba mi equipaje, por fin iría a casa.

-Señor Ardely, su carro espera- dijo el mayordomo con una leve reverencia.

-Gracias Matt

Después de despedirme de él, me dirigí al carro, estaba nervioso, después de mucho tiempo, por fin. . . La volvería a ver . . .

Me detuve a unos pasos de abordar el carro, me giré y observe como dejaba atrás la inminente mansión elegante que por generaciones ha pertenecido a los Ardely, fue mi hogar durante un tiempo, pero ya no más.

Subí con determinación, la puerta se cerró, el chofer encendió el motor y el carro se puso en marcha.

 _Solos unos días más. . ._

/*/*/*/*/

Alguien toco a mi puerta. Respondí con un simple _–Pase-_ en realidad al pasar los años comprendí que en el mismo instante en que el abuelo Williams firmó el papel de adopción, quede condenada a esta vida de porcelana, _para siempre_. . _. Adiós a la chiquilla alocada que trepaba árboles. . ._ Sonreí con tristeza, tantos años me tomo comprenderlo. . .

El ruido de la puerta me devolvió a la realidad, Doroti había entrado.

-Buenos días señorita Ardley- dijo con una reverencia.

Dirigí una mueca de reprimenda hacia su persona, tantos años y aún le costaba entenderlo. Ella pareció captarlo y se avergonzó.

-Lo lamento Candy, pero es mi trabajo- dijo aún con la cabeza gacha.

Solté un suspiro de derrota. No cambiaría por los siglos de los siglos.

-Lo sé Doroti, pero ya te he dicho muchas veces que cuando estemos solas me tutees, comprendes. Eres mi amiga y no soporto que me hables de usted.- le dije aparentemente enojada.

Ella alzó la mirada y me sonrió. –Si Candy, lo lamento.

-Y tampoco te disculpes.- dije en el mismo tono de enfado. Ella respondió con una risa, no aguante más y me uní a ella, con carcajadas. Jamás cambiaría y eso me gustaba. De hecho ahora contaba con 20 años y seguía igual de alegre que cuando la conocí; su cabello había crecido y le llegaba hasta la cintura, ahora solo había una trenza colgando de su cabeza, pero eso no le quitaba lo hermosa. Su estatura aumento y estaba hecha toda una mujer.

Una idea cruzó por mi cabeza como un rayo antes de la lluvia, sonríe maliciosamente, esto sería divertido.

-Cambiando de tema, como va todo con Eriol- dije aparentando tranquilidad.

Estalle en carcajadas nuevamente al ver como se sonrojaba hasta las orejas, tartamudeaba diciendo que no sabía de que estaba hablando y según se enojaba. No podía contenerme, era sencillamente esplendido.

-Bueno, bueno, es suficiente Candy White Ardley- dijo cambiando el tono de su voz. Cuando me llamaba por mi nombre completo, era para ponerse a temblar.

Me tranquilice e hice como que no me afecto su cambio de voz –Si? Que sucede Doroti?- fingí inocencia.

Ella capto el mensaje e hizo una mueca como de 'no creo nada Candy' pero lo dejo pasar y fue directo al grano.

-Tenemos que arreglarte, la Tía Abuela quiere verte en su despacho a la una en punto- prosiguió a sacar los vestidos del armario.

-Ahora que querrá? Espero que no sea otra cita a ciegas, porque te juro que me lanzo del balcón- dije con irritabilidad. Esa vieja le ha dado por mantenerme ocupada en citas, según ella, ya era tiempo de que la hija de Williams contraiga nupcias. Eso no me gustaba para nada, yo quería escoger a mi pareja; no era justo que me impusieran una.

-No creo que sea eso- menciono Doroti, sacándome de mi enojo personal –Ella estaba. . . como decirlo. . . feliz?- dijo poniendo su dedo en su barbilla a modo de estar meditando las palabras.

Abrí los ojos tanto como pude, ella feliz? Eso no podía ser, en toda su vida, no la había visto sonreír, salvo una vez, cuando nos preparo una tarta. Sonreí ante el recuerdo, _cuando todavía él estaba junto a mí. . ._

-No creo que. .

-Yo si lo creo Candy, no puedo asegurártelo, pero creo que la Tía Abuela, está feliz, tal vez sea porque la carta que le llego esta mañana traía nuevas noticias- me dijo

Yo seguía sin creerlo, pero. . . tal vez si estaba feliz. Tendría que averiguarlo.

-Bueno, basta de charla, hay que arreglarte- dijo moviéndome al tocador

-Pero Doroti, yo puedo hacerlo- dije quitándole el cepillo, pero ella nuevamente me lo quito.

-No Candy, ya hablamos de esto- dijo reanudando su labor

-Pero. .

Y así se paso el tiempo en la habitación de Candy, entre pequeñas discusiones entre Doroti, por arreglarla y Candy, que insistía en hacerlo ella misma. Realmente esas dos nunca cambiarían.

/*/*/*/*/

-Estás seguro de esta decisión?- le dijo la mujer que yacía a su lado.

-Completamente seguro. Ya es hora de que la familia este enterada- hablo el muchacho con voz tranquila, aunque por dentro estaba nervioso.

-Pero sabes qué. .

-Oye- colocó sus manos en la cara de la muchacha para que lo mirara –Todo estará bien, te lo prometo- dijo juntando sus cabezas

-De acuerdo- pronunció ella con más calma.

Los dos estaban nerviosos, puesto que tal vez las reacciones de los familiares no sean del todo agradables; pero para ser sinceros no les importaba, solo existían ellos dos y el futuro que forjarían juntos.

Miles de ideas cruzaban la cabeza de los jóvenes que se encontraban dentro del auto, no podían tranquilizarse, estas noticias tenían que llevar tiempo y eso era con lo que menos contaban.

Sus corazones parecían que se iban a detener conforme el auto avanzaba, ya que desde la posición en donde se encontraban, ya podría apreciarse claramente la enorme mansión.

 _La mansión de los Adley. . ._

 _Su destino estaba a tan solo unos metros. . ._

Continuará. .


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno Stormaw, veo que te gusta mi historia y te agradezco por eso :) en cuanto a tus preguntas:  
¿Está Anthony vivo? -Sólo puedo decirte que no puedo arruinar la sorpresa xD  
¿Acaso Candy lo presiente? -Bueno, puedo decirte que si presiente algo :S  
¿Quién es ésta pareja? -En este capítulo lo aclaro ;)

Gracias Miriam :)  
No los entretengo más. Disfruten el capítulo :)

.

-Tienes todo listo?- preguntó con una pequeña ansiedad en la voz.

En respuesta escuchó una pequeña risa. Frunció el ceño y se volvió a la causante de su repentino enojo. La vio tapándose la boca para no dejar salir las risitas.

-Ya, no te molestes. Es que estas demasiado emocionado, no te parece?- se dejo escuchar la dulce voz de su acompañante.

-Pues claro que estoy emocionado, después de todo este tiempo por fin podre ver a mi hermano Archie y a Candy. Los eh extrañado tanto.-hablo con añoranza plasmada en cada palabra que pronuncio.

Patty sonrió enternecida por la actitud que Stear, parecía un niño pequeño, el cual si se portaba bien de premio le darían un dulce. No pudo haber escogido mejor.

-Lo sé, yo también quiero volver a verlos, pero sabes que tardaremos en llegar, así que no te desesperes y ten todo listo, vale- le dedico una sonrisa que consiguió su objetivo, tranquilizarlo.

El asintió feliz y comenzaron a acomodar todo para su viaje.

 _Después de_ _tanto_ _, por fin se reunían. . ._

/*/*/*/*/

Un –Pase- a secas me indico que podía pasar al despacho, ya era la hora en que la Tía Abuela quería hablar conmigo, sinceramente no estaba preparada.

-Buenas tardes Tía Abuela- salude con una leve reverencia.

Su vista viajo del ventanal hasta mi presencia, su mirada escrutaba cada parte de mí, no es secreto para nadie que a la Tía no le agrado del todo.

-Siéntate Candy- obedecí de inmediato. Me quede callada hasta que ella decidió hablar.

-Te he mandado a llamar porque hay algo importante que decir. Hoy llega el Tío Abuelo Williams a la casa y necesito que estés presente cuando llegue. De hecho no tarda en llegar, por lo que te quiero puntual entendiste?- dijo juntando las manos sobre el escritorio.

-Sí, comprendo.

-Habrá una breve cena para celebrar su llegada, así que no quiero torpezas- dijo seria y con la voz algo tenebrosa.

Si, definitivamente daba miedo, no sé de donde saco Doroti la idea de que estaba feliz. En fin, ya lo averiguaría.

-Puedes retirarte- asentí y salí del despacho sin mirar atrás.

Ya fuera, me dejé recargar en la puerta y suspire lentamente; este día sí que iba a ser largo, muy muy largo.

/*/*/*/*/

Sentí como el carro se detuvo. La puerta se abrió y baje al exterior.

-Aquí está el barco señor.- dijo Matt con una reverencia.

-Este es el barco que me llevara?- le pregunte aún sin poder creérmelo.

-Sí señor, este es el barco que lo llevara de vuelta a América- dijo con un tono de voz tranquilo.

-Bien- asentí y me encamine hacia la entrada del mismo.

 _Cada vez estaba más cerca de casa. Más cerca de ella. . ._

/*/*/*/*/

El auto se detuvo. Bien, había llegado la hora de aclarar todo.

Baje del auto con cuidado y enseguida pude divisar a Candy y a la Tía Abuela paradas junto al personal, para darme la bienvenida. Todos dieron una leve reverencia ante mi presencia.

Dirigí mí vista hacia Candy y observe que tenía la sorpresa impregnada en el rostro. Ya aclararía las cosas con ella, pero de momento, lo más importante era la Tía Abuela.

Me volví sobre mis pasos, alargue mi mano adentro del auto y al instante una mano más delicada sujeto la mía. Sonreí por el acto.

La dama descendió con cuidado y se poso junto a mí. Le sonreí tranquilizándola y en respuesta me devolvió la sonrisa. Pose mi vista al frente, observe los rostros de todos, por las caras que ponían, de seguro se llevaron una enorme sorpresa.

La Tía Abuela estaba sorprendida, pero no lo demostraba, en cambio, su semblante era de una rigidez impresionante. Candy, al contrario de la Tía Abuela, estaba sorprendida, una alegría se plasmo en su rostro, cuando por fin estábamos al frente de ellas.

-Tía Abuela, Candy- dije haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza

Ellas respondieron el gesto.

-William Albert Ardley, es un milagro tenerte aquí de nuevo- pronunció la Tía Abuela con su voz impenetrable

-Lo sé Tía- dije para calmar un poco las cosas, pero al parecer no funciono, puesto que seguía con su semblante serio.

-Les presento a Aurora Brunner- ella se inclinó levemente en forma de saludo. –Mi prometida-

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron tanto que por un instante me quería reír por la forma de su cara, pero me contuve. La Tía Abuela se quedo tiesa, sabía que no le iba a gustar la noticia, pero no había marcha atrás, ya estaba hecho.

-Como es que dijiste?- me sorprendí cuando escuche esas palabras salir de la boca de la matriarca de la familia.

-Dije, que esta señorita es mi prometida, Tía- dije firme

Pude sentir la tensión del aire, esto no era bueno.

-Te espero en mi despacho William, tengo que hablar contigo- dicho esto la Tía Abuela se retiro. Estaba en problemas.

Una mueca triste apareció en mi rostro, pensé que se alegraría por mí, _después de tanto._

Candy y Aurora lo percibieron, por lo que Candy se apresuró a invitarme a pasar y Aurora me cogió fuerte de la mano. Aleje la tristeza, hoy prometí felicidad y lo cumpliría.

/*/*/*/*/

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, mi cabeza daba vueltas, sencillamente no lo podría creer. El Tío Abuelo Williams era Albert? Como es posible que me lo ocultara todo este tiempo. Necesitaba tranquilizarme, de seguro todo tenía una explicación.

Y como si mis palabras fueran mágicas Albert me llamo a su despacho. Era la hora de la verdad.

/*/*/*/*/

-Tienes todo?

-Sí, ya te he dicho que tengo todo. Acaso me crees una incompetente como tú- dije con voz burlona

-Hmp

-Haber, ya cálmate o terminare matándote- dije ya irritada

-Bueno, como sea, apurémonos. Tenemos que llegar en unos días.

-Sí, en unos días, nuestro plan se llevara a cabo- sonreí maliciosamente. Si todo resultaba bien, viviríamos como reyes.

-Sí- contesto mi hermano con superioridad.

Asentimos y con pasos normales, abandonamos la sala. Ahora caminábamos hacia nuestro futuro.

 _Cuidado Candy White Ardley. Porque dentro de unos días, lo tuyo será mío. . ._

 _._

 _._

Continuará. . .

Espero que les haya gustado :)


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí el capítulo 4.

.

-Estás emocionado?- pregunte abrazándolo por la espalda

Pareció sorprenderse peor luego se relajo.

Sujetó mis manos y respondió. –Sí, estoy emocionado. Por fin veré a Stear, Patty y a Candy-

-Si, por fin los veremos, después de mucho- dije recordando la última vez que los vimos.

-Me pregunto cómo estará Candy- dijo perdiéndose en los recuerdos.

Sabía en lo que pensaba, para nadie de la familia Ardley fue fácil, en especial para Candy.

-Annie, tú crees que. . .

-Archie- le dije al tiempo que lo hacía pararse.- Candy es una de las personas más fuertes del mundo, tanto tu como yo sabemos que es fuerte y no se dejara vencer por algo así, en especial que eso ya hace tanto tiempo.

Pareció meditarlo y al final dijo –Tienes razón, ella es fuerte- dicho esto me abrazo como nunca. Sabía que estaba preocupado, yo también lo estaba, pero lo único que teníamos que hacer era esperar.

 _Solo esperar un poco más. . ._

/*/*/*/*/

Mis ojos en los suyos, el silencio reinaba en la sala. Se relajo y me dedico una sonrisa al tiempo que me decía.

-Cómo has estado Candy? Un largo tiempo sin vernos no lo crees.

Eso me relajo un poco, pero aún así tenía muchas preguntas rondando mi cabeza. Al final me decidí porque las cosas fluyeran naturalmente.

-Igualmente Albert, perdón Tío Abuelo Williams- dije tratando de enmendar mi error.

-Por favor Candy, olvida eso del Tío Abuelo Williams, me haces sentir como un anciano y realmente no estoy tan viejo como la Tía Abuela.

Solté una pequeña carcajada. Eso fue gracioso. Pero enseguida me compuse, teníamos asuntos pendientes.

-Pero, entonces. . . Como. . .quiero decir que. .

-Haber señorita- me dijo alzando una mano para detener mis atropelladas palabras. Yo en cambio, me golpee como solía hacerlo de pequeña.

-Tendrás muchas preguntas- asentí, dándole la razón- Y por eso estoy aquí, para aclararlas, de acuerdo- de nuevo asentí. Me quede callada, esperando que continuase.

-Bien. Como sabes soy el único heredero de la familia Ardley. –asentí

-Cuando era pequeño mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto, quedando nada más mi hermana y yo al cuidado de la Tía Abuela. Como yo en ese entonces era demasiado pequeño para asumir las responsabilidades del cabeza de familia, la Tía Abuela se hizo cargo, dándome tiempo para prepararme. Al morir mi hermana quede solo y con más responsabilidades. Eso me desespero y la única salida que veía en ese entonces era escaparme de casa y viajar para relajarme física y mentalmente.

-Pero la Tía Abuela se opuso, verdad?

-En efecto, se opuso a mi locura. Pero yo le insistí en que era la manera de tranquilizarme, le prometí que cuando llegara el momento asumiría con total responsabilidad las obligaciones de la familia.

-Y accedió?

-Le tomo tiempo darme una respuesta, pero al final accedió, no sin antes ponerme condiciones.

-Y. . . cuáles fueron esas condiciones?-pregunte con inmensa curiosidad en la voz.

-Que George estuviera a mi lado, o por lo menos cerca de mí, para no descuidar totalmente mis obligaciones y en caso de decisiones fuertes tomara carta en el asunto.

-Así fue. . .

-Sí, así fue como te adopté Candy. Yo estaba en la mansión del bosque cuando me llegaron 3 cartas, en donde me decían que había una muchacha de buen corazón, amable y atolondrada que merecía estar en la familia. Pronto me di cuenta de que se trataba de ti Candy- me miro de una manera diferente.

-Así que. . . – me había quedado sin palabras.

Asintió. –Sí, puse mis manos en el asunto y te adopte de inmediato Candy. No me arrepiento de nada.

Yo trataba de contener las lágrimas. –Oh! Albert. . .

-La razón por la que decidí que me conocieras aquí, fue porque merecíamos un poco de privacidad, no lo crees? Además no había motivos para conocerme antes, yo todavía estaba en mi viaje sabático, quería permanecer un poco más en ese mundo salvaje antes de asumir totalmente mis responsabilidades y tú estabas segura con los Ardley, con tu familia.

-Te estaré infinitamente agradecida por eso, siempre- le conteste con una sonrisa.

-Oh! Vamos Candy, no es para tanto- me guiñó un ojo y yo sonreí por el acto.

-Los demás lo sabían?- pregunte con temor.

-No. Nadie sabía que yo era el Tío Abuelo Williams, la Tía Abuela quería mantenerlo en secreto para que los demás no se aprovecharan.

-Comprendo- dije al tiempo que me separaba de él.

-Y. . . como es que la conociste?- pregunte socarrona.

Él sonrió con una alegría autentica, el amor se plasmaba claramente en cada parte de su ser. Sonreí con tristeza, si tan solo yo pudiera hacer lo mismo.

Pareció percatarse de eso, por lo que se apresuro a estar al lado mío.

-Candy- me dijo con tristeza en su cara, pero luego ratificó y me hablo con calma. –Se que lo extrañas mucho, todos lo extrañamos mucho; pero debes ser fuerte por ti y por él. Te aseguro que él no quisiera verte así. Ahora quiero que sonrías, esta noche anuncio mi compromiso y quiero que mi hija este ahí conmigo.- dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

-Sí, claro- le conteste borrando un poco mi tristeza. –Ahora cuéntame- contuve una carcajada al ver su expresión de sorpresa, al observar mi cambio de humor, sencillamente quería despejar la cabeza un poco.

Soltó una risilla y prosiguió. –Bien, fue cuando. . .

/*/*/*/*/

Me encontraba ayudando a preparar la cena de esta noche, por fin el Abuelo Williams, se dejaba ver. Y valla sorpresa! Era apenas un joven de 27 años. Pero muy apuesto, deje escapar una risilla al recordar el rostro de Candy, desencajado por la sorpresa.

-Pss

Me pareció haber escuchado algo, no, tal vez fue mi imaginación. Reanude mi tarea.

-Pss

Ese sonido otra vez. Qué raro. Al girar hacia la puerta de la cocina, me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida.

-Eriol! Pero que haces aquí? Te pueden echar si te descubren!- le dije sorprendida, preocupada y muerta de miedo. Valla que me asustó!

-Ja Ja Ja tranquila Doroti, nadie me vio- me guiñó el ojo

Aparente enojo y le dije. –Bien, pero no vuelvas asustarme así, entiendes?

De nuevo se empezó a reír.- Esta bien, lo prometo- mencionó al tiempo que levantaba la mano en signo de promesa.

Me ganó la risa. –Bien, que haces aquí?- pregunte con curiosidad, no me esperaba esto.

-He venido hasta aquí para invitar a esta linda señorita a la cita de sus sueños- pronunció al tiempo que besaba mi mano como todo un caballero.

Me sonroje hasta las orejas y con vergüenza le dije.-Me encantaría caballero, pero esta noche no podrá ser, los dueños tienen cena hoy.

-Bien, en ese caso, te espero mañana donde siempre, al atardecer- se despidió de mí y lo vi alejarse en la negrura de la noche.

Volví a mi trabajo y comencé a comportarme como una chiquilla adolescente. Tendría una cita con ese hermoso chico, no me lo podía creer.

Solo había una cosa en mi cabeza esa noche, _estaba deseando que ya fuera mañana. . ._

 _._

Continuará. . .


	5. Chapter 5

_-Candy! Candy! – alguien me gritaba, pero todo estaba obscuro alrededor mío. No podía ver nada, pero sentía que debía encontrar el origen de esa voz._

 _-Candy!_

 _Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, era imposible ver. De repente una luz surgió a mis espaldas, me giré, pero me tuve que tapar los ojos, me lastimaba la vista._

 _Avance por curiosidad, cruce el umbral y entonces todo tomo color, los recuerdos volvieron a mí._

 _Todos reunidos en una sala, la expectante noticia, rostros que destilaban tristeza y esperanzas rotas. . No! No quería volver a vivirlo, ya no._

 _Pero algo me detuvo, al girarme para echarme a correr, una escena apreció en frente de mí, una que recordaba con nitidez, como si hubiera sido ayer. . ._

 _Me encontraba al lado suyo, su cuerpo descansaba sobre la cama, no se movía, no habría los ojos,_ _parecía muerto_ _. Acaricie su mano con delicadeza y estuve junto al él hasta que se oculto el sol. Se escucharon unos toques en la puerta, simplemente dejé que pasaran._

 _-Candy, ya es hora- era Archie, para avisarme que ya era hora de la despedida._

 _-Sí, cinco minutos más, por favor- mi voz se escuchaba apagada, sin vida._

 _Escuche el cerrar de la puerta, mis lágrimas empezaron a descender por mis mejillas, no quería que se lo llevaran, pero. . . para que pudiera vivir era necesario ese cambio._

 _-No te preocupes por nada, te esperaré, pase lo que pase te esperaré. Es una promesa- dije al tiempo que depositaba un beso en su frente. En respuesta sentí un leve apretón en mi mano. Y con eso, él también_ _estaba sellando la promesa. . ._

 _Estaba situada en la puerta principal, viendo como se alejaba más y más, aquel coche,_ _viendo como se alejaba él._

Desperté en un sobresalto, otra vez aquellos sueños, no podría creerlo; de eso hace ya mucho tiempo que había sucedido, pero seguía tan fresco en mi memoria.

Me levante dispuesta a coger aire fresco. Al abrir el ventanal y observar la azabache noche y la resplandeciente luna, mis recuerdos se despejaron un poco. Que significaba aquello, acaso algo le había ocurrido a _él._ No, de seguro era imaginaciones mías, él tendría que estar bien, me lo prometieron.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente, tenía una sensación extraña desde hace ya varios días. Pero no podía descifrar cual era, tenía que esperar, pero tal vez, _ya estaba cansada de la espera_. . .

/*/*/*/*/

-No lo acepto Williams- dijo la Tía Abuela. Se encontraba sentada en frente de mío, en mi despacho, su mirada era de desaprobación.

-Cuál es la razón de tu desprecio Tía Abuela?- pregunte sin alterar mi tono de voz.

-Es simple, Williams. Ella no está a nuestra altura, eso ya lo sabes. Y sabes perfectamente que debemos honrar el apellido Ardley.

-Honrar el apellido, no crees que lo estamos haciendo. Si tan solo todos fueran completamente felices, te aseguro que horraríamos el apellido- dije en un intento de calmar la situación.

-William Albert Ardley, no permito que me hables así- pronunció elevando ligeramente el tono de voz.

-Lo siento Tía Abuela- dije disculpándome como es debido. –Pero, ya que soy la cabeza de la familia, mi decisión es irrevocable. – dije con autoridad. Ella sabía perfectamente que una vez que yo tomara decisión, ya nada se puede hacer.

Su mueca me lo demostró, no me echaría para atrás.

-Porque ella Williams? Hay más muchachas de clase que se morirían por ser tu esposa, una Ardley.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero ella me ha ganado Tía, si la conocieras mejor, pensarías diferente de ella, te lo aseguro.

Negó con la cabeza. Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensé.

-Dale una oportunidad, sé que no nació en cuna de oro, pero eso no importa mucho.

-Como puedes hablar así?- dijo sorprendida

-Simple, los tratos con personas amables, te hacen cambiar; pero personas verdaderas no simple simplonas que solo se preocupan por estrenar un vestido nuevo cada día.

La Tía Abuela se indignó ante mis palabras, pero era la verdad. Ella lo sabía.

-Por favor Tía, solo una oportunidad te pido para que la conozcas, es todo- dije suplicante

Me miro indescifrable. –De acuerdo, pero si no resulta, me opondré.- mencionó dando punto final a la conversación.

Deje caerme en la silla y solté un suspiro con desgano. Había mucho trabajo por hacer. .

/*/*/*/*/

El auto se detuvo enfrente de la mansión. El chofer dio la vuelta al coche y me ayudo a bajar del mismo. Mi hermano bajó enseguida de mí. Observé la imponente mansión que se alzaba ante mí, no estaba nada mal.

Caminamos hacia la puerta y enseguida nos abrieron.

-Mi señora- dijo el mayordomo con una leve inclinación. –Adelante, los estaban esperando.-

Me adentre sin prestarle mucha atención. Escuchamos pasos que venían de arriba, así que ambos alzamos la mirada.

-Eliza, Neil, me alegro de que hayan llegado- pronunció la Tía Abuela al momento que descendía por las escaleras.

-Gracias por su invitación Tía Abuela- dije de forma inocente

-Bien, el té está listo, pasemos al jardín- dijo llegando a nosotros.

Neil le ofreció el brazo de forma elegante, como un caballero. Era insignificante, pero si queríamos que todo fuera un éxito, tendríamos primero que ganarnos a la Tía Abuela, a toda costa.

-Neil, Eliza- oímos una cuarta voz en la instancia, así que alzamos la vista y ahí estaba parada al inicio de la escalera con mirada expectante.

Sonreí maliciosa, pero inocente para ella. –Candy, que gusto volver a verte-

-Sí- dijo sin salir de su asombro

-Pero no te quedes ahí parada, ven a saludar adecuadamente Candy

-Sí Tía Abuela.

Llegó hasta nosotros y así lo hizo. Educada y elegante. Traía un vestido largo color crema, su pelo sedoso y suelto hasta la cintura. Y con esa sonrisa que me enferma. Tsk, se veía bien. Pero no más bien que yo, eso era seguro.

-Estábamos por tomar el té en el jardín, porque no nos acompañas Candy- dije falsamente amable

Ella como siempre tan ingenua acepto gustosamente. Nos dirigimos al jardín. Primera fase lista, pensé maliciosamente.

/*/*/*/*/

El auto se detuvo, me baje y ayudé a Annie a bajar. Tal como la recordaba. Respire el aire que había, me traía tantos recuerdos del ayer.

El mayordomo salió a nuestro encuentro.

-Mi señor, mi señora, pasen, es una sorpresa muy agradable que estén de vuelta.-

-Gracias- le dedique una sonrisa

-La señora y la señorita están tomando el té en el jardín con los señoritos Leagan.-

-Los Leagan?- preguntó Annie al tiempo que se giraba hacia mí. La mire con sorpresa, no estaba enterado de que vendrían.

-Bien, gracias

Empezamos a caminar cuando un ruido a nuestras espaldas nos llamó la atención. Un auto se detuvo atrás del nuestro, era curioso.

La sorpresa llegó a mí, cuando el primer individuo bajo del auto seguido del segundo.

-Vaya. Cuanto tiempo. . hermano.

Una sonrisa de felicidad plasmó mi rostro, no podía ser. Avance hacia él y nos abrazamos.

-Estás más gordo Stear, que has hecho en éstos últimos meses eh?- pregunte con burla

-Oh vamos! Esto es musculo en reposo, no es para tanto, eh estado trabajando en mis proyectos- me guiñó el ojo en señal de complicidad.

-Oh no! Por favor, otro de tus inventos, no- dije haciendo una escena dramática

-Hmp. No son tan malos- dijo indignado

Todos reímos por su cara.

-Un gusto Patty, cuánto tiempo.

-Lo mismo digo Archie, ha pasado tanto.

-Hola Stear, Patty, que gusto volverlos a ver- dijo Annie en forma cordial

-Igualmente Annie- dijo Patty al tiempo que se abrazaban, todas se hicieron muy amigas en el Colegio San Pablo.

-Bien, que hacen aquí?- dije con curiosidad

-Ya tan pronto me quieres correr, Archie?- mencionó Stear con fingido enojo.

-Quisiera, pero no- sonreí al ver su puchero. –Preguntaba por qué los esperábamos hasta mañana.

-Ah eso- pronunció despreocupadamente. –Bueno quería ver a mi lindo hermanito, después de todo es la primera reunión desde hace ya tiempo. Dicho esto me inmovilizó y comenzó a frotar su puño contra mi cabeza rápidamente.

-Ha! Basta!.- grité, intentaba zafarme pero no podía. Esto era un fastidio.

-Me las pagarás- dijo con malicia

-Nunca cambian verdad?- pronunció Patty al observar la escena que los dos niños estaban montando.

Annie dejó escapar unas risillas y contestó. –Sí, son como unos niños.

Esto tardaría un rato.

/*/*/*/*/

-Estás seguro que estarán en casa?- pregunté a mi acompañante con cierto nerviosismo. No podía evitarlo, después de tanto, los volvería a ver.

Él se volteo y me dijo. –Tranquilo, es normal que estés nervioso, y sí, confirme y estarán en casa.

-Bien- y con eso nos encaminamos hacia nuestro destino. Solo unos kilómetros más y los volvería a ver.

 _Ya casi. . ._

/*/*/*/*/

-Sí mi madre les manda saludos Tía Abuela

-Gracias Eliza, dile que es bienvenida cuando quiera.

-Gracias. Y. . Candy, que tal estás?- dije girándome hacia ella

-Bien gracias.

-Digo porque de seguro querrás trepar a los arboles y llenarte de lodo querida- dije "amigable" pero todos sabían que no era así.

Me dedicó su sonrisa estúpida. –De hecho ya hace tanto que no lo hago.

-Pero. . .

-Señora- dijo el mayordomo al entrar por la puerta, me molestó su forma de interrumpirme, y se lo hice saber.

-Sí, que pasa?

-Ya llegaron los demás- dijo al tiempo que se hacía de lado para dejarlos ver.

La des concertación estuvo presente por unos momentos en la cara de todos que se encontraban en la mesa, pero pronto se disipó al observar de quien se trataba.

-Chicos! Pero que hacen aquí? Cómo es que llegaron? Ahh! Me alegro tanto de verlos!- mencionó Candy, enseguida estuvo al lado de sus amigos.

-Y nosotros a ti Candy- dijo Annie feliz al tiempo que se fundían en un abrazo

-Los extrañé tanto- prosiguió a abrazar a los demás.

-Llegamos en auto, déjame decirte que fue un viaje bastante largo- dijo Stear

Candy dejó escapar unas risillas por la cara de Stear al pronunciar esto último. –Me lo imagino.

De repente se escuchó un carraspeo, todos los presentes voltearon para ver de quien se trataba.

/*/*/*/*/

Empecé a ver con claridad el camino en medio del bosque que conducía a la mansión Ardley. Ya faltaba poco, pero con cada metro que avanzábamos se me revolvía el estomago, quería volver a verlos.

Que había sido de ella en estos años? Había cambiado? Cómo estarían los demás? Me sentía pleno, después de tanta tragedia, podíamos al fin ser felices.

 _Eso pensaba aquel joven. . ._

/*/*/*/*/

-Albert! Mira quien ha venido!- pronuncie feliz, al fin después de tanto estábamos todos, _bueno casi todos_

-Ya lo veo Candy- dijo al momento que llegaba a la mesa junto a la Tía Abuela.

Gire y me centre en los recién llegados, tal como pensaba, todos estaban pasmados, no sé si por ver a Albert o por la señorita que lo acompañaba. Después aclararíamos las dudas.

-Señor ya han llegado- menciono el mayordomo al momento que entraba por la puerta y hacía una leve inclinación.

-Bien, iremos para allá, gracias.- dijo amablemente

No comprendía, quien había llegado? No esperábamos a nadie más. . . Al parecer los demás tampoco comprendían nada, puesto que tenían caras de confusión.

Albert dejó escapar las risillas que se morían por salir, inmediatamente tuvo encima todas las miradas de los presentes. Necesitábamos una explicación.

-Ya comprenderán, de momento necesito que me acompañen a la entrada.- todos lo miramos expectantes. –Es una sorpresa.- menciono al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo con complicidad. Tomó a su prometida en un brazo y le ofrecía el otro a la Tía Abuela, que con un disgusto, no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

Giré para observar a mis amigos, pero ellos se encogieron de hombros, tampoco sabían nada; ahora que traerá entre manos el Tío Abuelo, me preguntaba.

Albert, su prometida y la Tía Abuela, fueron los primeros en caminar con dirección a la entrada de la mansión; le siguieron Eliza y Neil; enseguida caminó Stear y Patty seguido de nosotros tres, Archie, Annie y yo.

Por alguna extraña razón mi corazón empezaba a latir desbocadamente, me sentía nerviosa y por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, todavía no entendía quien podría ser. Cuando menos lo espere, ya nos encontrábamos en la entrada, a lo lejos observe un auto de color negro que se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de nosotros. De éste bajo un hombre de pelo obscuro, era George. En ese momento la otra puerta se abrió y ese alguien bajo del auto. Se me paro el corazón.

No lo podía creer, mi mundo se detuvo un instante, no veía a nadie más; solo a _él._

No podía mover mi cuerpo, no lo sentía, trataba de hablar, pero me había quedado seca en el intento. No salía nada de mi boca. Sus ojos conectaron con los míos y todo perdió sentido a nuestro alrededor.

Sentí una explosión en mi interior, y como una ráfaga de viento, mi cuerpo reaccionó.

 _-Anthony. . ._

 _._

 _._

Continuará. .


	6. Chapter 6

Por fin! Un nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo!

Estaba justo delante de mí. A tan solo unos pasos, para poder tocarla. Se veía hermosa, sus verdes ojos, su vestido beige, su cabello dorado. . . Candy!

Cuando puse un pie fuera del auto, automáticamente mi visión se posó en ella, tantos años sin poder verla y ahora estaba a tan solo unos cuantos pasos de mí. Mi persistente mirada en ella ocasiono que se sonrojara levemente, me saco una sonrisa. Su cara de impresión me soltó una ligera carcajada, era comprensible que no se esperara esta sorpresa.

Si yo estuviera en su lugar tampoco lo creería.

Tuve que obligar a mis ojos a recorrer las demás caras familiares, al igual que Candy, la familia estaba impresionada; menos el Tío Abuelo Williams, al lado de él se encontraba una bella joven. Quién sería? Volviendo a mi caso, el jardín de los Ardley estaba sumido en un inquietante silencio, nadie hablaba, nadie caminaba; parecía que de repente todos eran unas perfectas estatuas. Un movimiento a mi lado izquierdo captó mi atención, el Tío Abuelo Williams se dirigía hacia mí con paso decidido.

-Bien familia, ahora que todos estamos reunidos- hizo una pausa, se giró hacia mí y me sonrió; nuevamente dirigió su mirada a los demás.

-Les presento a Anthony Brower Ardley- pronunció sinceramente. Yo lo miraba como un hijo admirando a su padre; porque eso era para mí, un padre. Volví mí vista a los presentes, cuando de repente ciento un peso sobre mí, unos brazos alrededor de mi torso, una melena rojiza me impedía ver más allá de unos cuantos centímetros.

-Anthony, que bueno que estás a salvo. Me alegro tanto.- dijo con un cierto toque lloroso que intentaba ocultar.

-Si Eliza. Ya estoy bien.- dije apartándola suavemente de mí. Ella alzo el rostro sorprendido y con evidente anhelo dijo:

-Te acuerdas de mí! Por fin lo recuerdas!

Solté una leve carcajada y respondí.

-Si Eliza, me acuerdo de ti; de todos ustedes.- pronuncie al momento en que giraba mi cabeza hacia un lado para poder observar mejor a los que se encontraban en la puerta y que aún seguían sin reaccionar. Una voz interrumpió el breve silencio que se formó.

-Vamos chicos! No traje a Anthony para que se quedaran ahí parados. Vengan a saludarlo!- y con éstas palabras, los espectadores dejaron atrás su breve lapsus brutus y comenzaron a avanzar hacia mí, despacio, como temiendo que me volviera a ir. Mas note que una persona no se había movido ni un milímetro. Archie me abrazo como en los viejos tiempos.

-Anthony que bueno que regresaste hermano. Todos te echamos de menos.

-Yo igual.- la nostalgia poco a poco me iba consumiendo.

Al poco rato nos separamos. Una joven se acercó a Archie, era linda, tenía una hermosa sonrisa; la abrazó al momento que le sonreía.

-Anthony, te presento a mi prometida. Annie.

-Annie, él es Anthony, es como mi hermano.

Prometida? Archie se casaría? Creo que muchas cosas habían cambiado durante mi ausencia.

-Es un gusto Anthony.

-Lo mismo digo Annie.

-Me alegra por fin conocerte. Archie me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti.

-Espero que cosas buenas.- ambos soltamos ligeras carcajadas.

-Bueno, bueno; es mi turno.- Annie se apartó para dar paso a otro abrazo. Ésta vez era Stear quien me rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta. Espero que ésta vez no te vayas.

Sonreí. –Espero lo mismo.

Una joven con cabello castaño y lentes se situó a su lado. No podría ser, también él?

-Anthony, quiero presentarte a mi esposa. Patricia.- dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella y dedicándole una sonrisa de amor.

-Mucho gusto Anthony. Stear me ha hablado acerca de ti. Es un honor conocerte. Puedes decirme Patty.- pronunció al tiempo que me estrechaba la mano.

-El placer es mío Patty.- dije devolviendo el saludo.

Así que prometida y esposa. Cuanto habían avanzado ellos. _Todos estos años perdidos._ Un desagradable pensamiento pasó por mi cabeza, _acaso ella también. . ._

-Tranquilo.- sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, dirigí mi mirada hacia él, Archie me sonreía tranquilamente. –Ella ha esperado esto. Te lo aseguro.

Me guiñó el ojo. Supongo que exteriorice mis angustias, puesto que también Stear me sonreía tranquilizante. Dejé escapar un suspiro y me relaje.

-Anthony.- escuche que me llamaban e inmediatamente giré mi rostro al origen de la voz.

No era lo que esperaba, pero igual la echaba de menos.

-Tía Abuela!

-Oh! Mi pequeño Anthony, es una alegría tenerte de vuelta.- terminando con ésta oración, nos fundimos en un abrazo. La Tía Abuela no era una mujer que exteriorizaba sus emociones, pero pude darme cuenta que luchaba contra las lágrimas que reclamaban salir.

-No me vuelvas a dar otro susto de esos. Me oíste.- dijo con fingido enojo.

Le sonreí. –No pienso hacerlo. –Me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Anthony. –Giré para ver de quien se trataba.

-Neil. –Nos saludamos con un gesto de cabeza.

Seguía sin agradarme del todo y al parecer mi sentimiento era reciproco. No se le veía muy feliz por mi llegada.

-Que distraído soy. Anthony quiero presentarte a mi futura esposa, Aurora Brunner.- la susodicha se inclinó.

-Es un gusto conocerte Anthony. Me alegra por fin que éste día haya llegado.- dijo estrechándome la mano.

-Un placer Aurora. –dije con una sonrisa. Me di la vuelta para poder encontrar a la dueña de esos hermosos ojos jade; pero me encontré con caras de confusión por parte de Stear y de Archie, al igual que sus jóvenes acompañantes. Tal vez no sabían del compromiso del Tío Abuelo Williams; un rostro irritado por parte de la Tía Abuela, sospecho que tiene contras con esa unión. Pero luego hablaríamos de eso. Tenía un pendiente que atender.

-Anthony. –Me acerque unos cuantos pasos hacia ella.

-Candy. –Pronuncie al mismo tiempo. Pude observar que seguía inmóvil en su lugar, hasta que como un relámpago, estábamos fundidos en un abrazo.

 _Un abrazo que había sido pospuesto durante mucho tiempo y que no tenía intenciones de romper._

Sentí sus delicados brazos rodeándome, una calidez infinita se plasmó en mi pecho. Era tranquilizadora y calmada. En este tiempo había crecido, estaba más alta; pero aun así le seguía ganando como por una cabeza de estatura.

Nos separamos un poco, pude observarla mejor. . .

-Eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras. –dije sonriendo.

Ella soltó una risa y se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas que habían salido sin permiso de sus ojos.

-Sí, ya me lo habían dicho. –dijo mostrando su característica sonrisa.

La razón pareció aglomerarse en esa cabeza atolondrada que tiene, fue cuando me analizo con la mirada y varias emociones se apoderaron de ella.

-Enserio puedes recordar todo?

Asentí con la cabeza. Ella se quedó muda por unos breves segundos.

-Puedes recordar. . .

-Candy. –dije sujetando sus manos. –Puedo recordarlo todo y a todos. Mi memoria volvió, por fin me recupere.

Sus ojos se aguadaron nuevamente, pero con lo terca que era no dejo que las lágrimas se escaparan.

-Oh! Anthony. – pronunció y de nueva cuenta, me abrazó; esta vez de una forma más fuerte. Le correspondí de la misma forma.

-No volveré a irme. Te lo puedo asegurar. –dije bajito, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo ella me escuchara.

Se escuchó un leve carraspeo a mi espalda, por lo que tuvimos que separarnos; no me había dado cuenta que seguíamos en la entrada, los muchachos aún seguían ahí y parecían disfrutar del embarazoso espectáculo.

La Tía Abuela tenía fruncido su ceño, por lo que deduje que ella había logrado separarnos.

-Será mejor que nos adentremos, fueron demasiadas sorpresas para un solo día. –pronunció la Tía Abuela y comenzó a avanzar hacia el interior de la mansión.

Pronto los demás siguieron sus pasos y se perdieron en el interior. Pero nosotros seguíamos ahí, parados. Parecía que nos habían pegado los pies al suelo.

Su mirada llena de vida, me parecía lo más hermoso de la vida. Sus pecas la hacían ver adorable; esos ojos esmeraldas estaban brillando como nunca. Mi Candy era un ángel.

 _No pensaba dejarla ir._

.

.

.

Continuará. . .

Realmente siento la tardanza mis queridos lectores. Ya saben depresión.  
Pero, en fin, les prometo que seguiré la historia. Tendrán un final digno de C se los prometo.  
Que les pareció el capitulo? Feo? Malo? Horrible?  
Mejor me mato?

Quieren próximo capítulo? Reviews! Reviews! Aunque no lo crean, un lector vive de su público señores! xD  
Ya dejo la payasada.  
Nos leemos en el próximo cap.

.  
Saludos. AS.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sé que no tengo perdón. Pero en verdad, lo lamento, en serio.**

 **Sé lo odioso que es esperar para leer el próximo capítulo, en lo personal, yo también detesto esperar las actualizaciones de mis lecturas :S**

 **Pero en fin, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo; espero que lo disfruten mucho ;)**

 **.**

Nos adentramos en la mansión de los Ardley; todos se dirigían al jardín para celebrar que el niño bonito había regresado a casa. Todos eran unos tarados.

Jalé a mi hermana por una abertura de algún cuarto. No estaba de humor. La sostuve con un poco de presión en los brazos, al instante ella se quejó.

-Auch! Neil; me estás lastimando. Suéltame.

-No. Ahora escúchame Eliza; cómo diablos le haremos para llevar a acabo nuestro plan eh? El idiota de Anthony ha vuelto; eso interfiere en todos nuestros planes, maldición!

-En primer lugar, suéltame o la pagarás caro- la solté –En segundo lugar, te prometí una esposa y una herencia de muchos millones no? Pues no tienes por qué preocuparte hermanito, yo cumplo mi palabra y eso es lo que tendrás de acuerdo.

-Haré lo posible por cumplirte y de paso yo también me llevare algo de esta familia- al terminar sus frases sonrió con cinismo. Ella tramaba algo, lo sabía, la llegada de Anthony no le molestaba en absoluto.

-Bueno, ahora camina nos han de estar esperando y ahora menos que nunca tenemos que levantar sospechas- pronunció y enseguida caminó al jardín. Yo le seguía de cerca.

Tenía que confiar en ella, era la única forma de lograr mi objetivo. Jamás imagine que algo así llegara a pasarme; pero el destino así lo quiso. Quién lo diría, Candy será mía; **porque la amo.**

Determinación fue lo que se pudo observar en los ojos de aquel muchacho de piel morena; él estaba decidido hacer suya a Candy, la heredera de los Ardley.

/*/*/*/*/

La tarde había llegado más pronto de lo que se pudo imaginar. El cielo se comenzó a teñir de un anaranjado brillante. Cuando menos me lo esperaba, comenzó a teñirse de un negro opaco.

Todo había transcurrido con normalidad, a excepción de la inesperada llegada de Anthony. Eso me alegró mucho, pero aún tenía mis reservas. Demostraba felicidad, pero dentro de mí, la angustia me comía viva.

Después de su llegada no nos habíamos vuelto a acercar; entre tanta gente, acapararon su atención; no me molestaba, tendríamos tiempo después.

Me encontraba en el balcón del salón principal; una copa de vino tenía entre las manos, miraba el líquido, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo; el aire fresco me golpeaba ligeramente, mecía mi cabellera, pero eso me relajaba. Necesitaba despejar mi mente, aclarar los hechos de hoy, aunque lo que más anhelaba, era volverlo a tener entre mis brazos.

/*/*/*/*/

-Candy estaba muy feliz, no te parece querido?

-Sí- una sonrisa se dibujó en aquel rostro –Por fin se han vuelto a encontrar.- pronunció al momento que la abrazaba.

-Oye- dijo al momento que se separaba momentáneamente de él –sé que me has contado el problema que tuvo Anthony, pero me gustaría saber más; digo, si no es problema, con esto de la boda yo. . –

Colocó una mano en su barbilla, para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Tranquila, no me arrepiento de pedir tu mano, si es lo que te preocupa. Ahora bien, claro que puedes saber su historia, vas hacer mi esposa y tienes todo el derecho de saber la trágica historia de Anthoy Brower.- Aurora le agradeció con la mirada.

-Bien, que quieres saber?

-Como empezó todo. Se nota que Candy lo ha esperado muchos años. Lo ama.

William afirmó con la cabeza. –Sí, desde siempre lo ha amado, y lo ha esperado pese a todo.

Ella mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los suyos, quería saber la verdad acerca de ellos. Él le sostuvo la mirada y por fin empezó a contar el agujero negro de los Ardley.

-Todo empezó cuando Candy tenía 14 años, hacía un año fue adoptada por la familia. En otoño de ese año, como ya sabes, existe un evento familiar "La cacería de zorros"; en ese evento Candy y Anthony, se apartaron de los demás, tengo entendido que habían ido a cabalgar a una colina un poco lejos del lugar acordado.

/*/*/*/*/

-Iban de regreso con la familia cuando de pronto un zorro se apareció en el camino, Anthony perdió el control del caballo y cayó de cabeza, Candy lo presenció todo y salió en busca de él. Al ver que no se movía Candy cayó desmallada. Cuando nosotros llegamos él parecía muerto.

-Oh Dios mío! Eso ha deber sido horrible- exclamó con asombro

-Sí que lo fue. El alma se me salía del cuerpo al ver a mis dos amigos tendidos en el suelo.

-Oh! Pobre Candy, la desesperación la consumió.- Patty estaba sentada en la cama, escuchando atentamente el relato de Stear.

Éste al revivir los recuerdos, apretó los puños, la impotencia de ese día, todavía lo seguía atormentando.

/*/*/*/*/

-Tan pronto llegamos, los llevamos a la casa, el doctor ya nos estaba esperando. Atendieron a Candy, él dijo que solo se había llevado un susto y se había desmallado. Estaba fuera de peligro.

-Pero. . y Anthony?

-Anthony- los hechos parecían que habían ocurrido ayer –Él. . Lograron detener la hemorragia, se había abierto la cabeza con el golpe. Se había estabilizado, pero no despertaba. Así duro una semana, Candy había despertado al día siguiente, e inmediatamente preguntó por él, cuando se enteró, quedo devastada, se culpaba por el accidente. Tratamos de convencerla de que no era su culpa, hasta que lo conseguimos, unos días después no se despegaba de su lado. Bueno al menos, cuando se lo permitían.

-Cuando se lo permitían?- preguntó escéptica. Annie no lograba comprender como no permitían a Candy estar con Anthony, después de semejante accidente.

-Sí, la Tía Abuela se puso furiosa al enterarse, y claro, culpo a Candy de lo ocurrido; pero no solo ella, también Eliza. Detestaban a Candy; le impidieron sus visitas. Solamente Stear y yo la ayudábamos para que estuviese con él, un rato por las tardes.

-Oh! Pobre Candy, no me imagino la tristeza que debió resistir.

Archie asintió ante la afirmación de su novia.

-Pasaron dos meses y él no daba señales de querer despertar. Hasta que una mañana, él abrió los ojos, la Tía Abuela quedo contentísima al saber la noticia, en cuestión de segundos todos nos encontrábamos en su cuarto, pero. . .

-Pero?

/*/*/*/*/

-Pero él no recordaba nada.

-Qué?

-Como lo oyes. Anthony no recordaba nada, no sabía ni siquiera quien era él.

-Donde estabas tú? Como sabes eso?

-Yo me encontraba en un bosque al oeste de la casa. George me mantenía informado acerca del estado de Anthony, pero cuando me informo acerca de la pérdida de memoria; no resistí más y tuve que volver a la mansión.

-Y ahí Candy te conoció- menciono con certeza

-Sí, hubiera querido que nuestra presentación fuera en un momento más agradable, pero no quedo alternativa. Tenía que volver para escuchar posibles soluciones. El daño ocasionado por el golpe, era más grave de lo que se había imaginado. Fue ahí donde tome una decisión. .

-Lo trasladaste a Noruega- afirmando lo que él estaba a punto de decir.

-Sí, los mejores tratamientos quedaban en Noruega, él iba a estar ahí el tiempo que fuera necesario para su recuperación absoluta.

/*/*/*/*/

-Entonces por eso no lo habían vuelto a ver?

-Sí, fue cuestión de dos días, se preparó todo para su traslación a Noruega.

-Y no se despidieron?- Patyy no lo podía creer.

-El medico dijo que era mejor que él no se enterara de nada, así que decidieron que el traslado se hiciera de noche.- pronunció Stear observando el cielo estrellado.

/*/*/*/*/

-Todos estuvimos en la despedida, él estaba dormido, no se enteró de nada.- mencionó Archie, viendo al suelo.

-Y Candy? No me digas que no la dejaron despedirse?-

-El Tío Abuelo Williams, ya había llegado, así que la Tía Abuela no tuvo más opción que dejar en paz a Candy.

-Ahora entiendo porque Candy estaba devastada.

-Los primeros días fueron difíciles. En especial en qué estado nos dejaron.

-Estado? De que hablas Archie?

-Antes de que se llevaran a Anthony, nos advirtieron que había un 20% de probabilidades de que nunca recuperara la memoria.

-No!

-Sí, a todos nos afectó la noticia. .

/*/*/*/*/

-Entonces?

-Entonces, no hubo nada que decir, todo el mundo se sumió en su propio mundo.

-Pero Albert, eso es horrible.

-Lo fue. Pasaron meses y solo nos decían que tuviéramos paciencia. Anthony no respondía a los tratamientos. Me estaba comenzando a desesperar.

-Candy se encontraba en una depresión alarmante. Casi no comía, no jugaba, no salía; no hacía nada. Los demás tampoco se encontraban bien. Así que, tome mi decisión. Los envié al Real Colegio San Pablo, en Londres.

Aurora solo se mantenía atenta al relato de su prometido.

-Al principio no lo tomaron bien, pero al parecer se acostumbraron. Era lo más cerca que podían estar de Anthony.

-Inmediatamente después de su partida, me informaron que requerían de mi presencia en Noruega, al parecer Anthony empezaba a recordar; no quise alarmar a nadie, dando falsas esperanzas; me fui solo, le dije a George que le inventara algo a la Tía Abuela.

-Cuando llegue al lugar, me alegro saber que el muchacho si recordaba algo. Me presente, él no me conocía, pero le platique acerca de los demás, parecía funcionar, el tratamiento daba resultados. Pasaron los meses y él seguía recordando más y más.

-Después de 3 años, de estar junto a él. Me fui del lugar, dejando en manos de los médicos todo. Anthony, avanzaba sorprendente, pero su memoria no llegaba al 100%; por lo que tuvo que seguir en la clínica.

-En ese lapso, fue cuando me conociste?-

Albert sonrió. –Sí, en ese periodo de tiempo conocí a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. Nunca imagine encontrar a la que sería mi futura esposa.

-Albert, me haces sonrojar- en efecto Aurora tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-A partir de ahí ya sabes la historia, luego de otros 3 años, regrese a la clínica, mi sorpresa fue que Anthony ya estaba recuperado completamente. No había más necesidad de estar ahí, así que arregle las cosas para irnos de nuevo a los E.U.A.

-Fue cuando decidiste presentarme-

-En efecto, ya te había pedido que fueras mi esposa. Solo faltaba que conocieras a mi familia.

-Fue una sorpresa para todos.

-Así quería que fuera. Después de 6 años de sufrimiento e incertidumbre, me pareció justo que la felicidad volviera al hogar de los Ardley.

-Y lo hiciste muy bien cariño- pronunció al momento que le daba un beso en los labios.

El contacto fue placentero, duro unos segundos, en los cuales se perdieron el uno con el otro, no hubo nada más para ellos.

Ese día, era un nuevo comienzo para todos. Solo había que darles a ciertas personitas un empujoncito.

/*/*/*/*/

Observaba a la luna en todo su esplendor. Me encontraba en mi habitación, después de días de viaje, necesitaba descansar. Pero en estos momentos solo quería platicar con alguien, el Tío Abuelo Williams me había contado toda la historia, desde que perdí la memoria. Había sido un golpe duro para toda la familia.

 _Pero ella jamás perdió la esperanza, ella siempre creyó en mí._

Tenía entre mis manos una Dulce Candy, estaba igual de hermosa desde la última vez que la vi.

Mi paciencia se estaba acabando, quería sentirla otra vez entre mis brazos, pero debía esperar.

 _Esperar, era lo que menos necesitaba en este momento._

Solo pude observar de nuevo a la luna, y rogarle porque el sol comenzara a salir.

 _Continuará_

 _._

.

.

 **Me emocionó mucho escribirlo.**

 **En el anterior capítulo, alguien me pregunto acerca de que si Candy había ido al Colegio, si había sido enfermera, si había conocido a Albert con pérdida de memoria.**

 **Y bueno, aquí algunas respuestas ;) ahora ya saben que fue lo que paso con Anthony, éste sí perdió la memoria. No podía matarlo una segunda vez xD tenía que quedar con secuelas.**

 **Okay, Candy nunca fue enfermera. Como ya se mencionó si fue al colegio en Londres. Si conoció a Terry (después se sabrá que pasó 7u7), Albert nunca perdió la memoria. Y claro, en el colegio conocieron a Annie y a Patty. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta la Tía Abuela, quiere casar a Candy a la fuerza, pero no en mi historia. JA JA JA xD**

 **Nos vemos hasta la próxima :)**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, me alimentan ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

El sol se había colado por mi ventana, haciendo que me despertara completamente. De súbito los recuerdos de ayer vinieron a mi mente como un rayo. Mi corazón latió con fuerza, no lo podía creer, por fin, después de seis años, Anthony ya estaba en casa, con la gente que lo amaba. No pude evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

Tocaron a mi puerta y de inmediato Doroti entro.

-Bueno días Candy, ya veo que andas de llorona- dijo tras soltar una risilla.

-No lo puedo evitar- mencione al instante que me secaba las lágrimas –Anthony está de regreso con nosotros. – la felicidad me invadía como nunca.

-Lo sé. Ahora a prepararse.

-Para qué?- preguntó confundida

-No pensaras ir con Anthony en pijama o sí?- dijo al momento que me percataba que tenía razón, estaba en pijama, la vergüenza acudió a mí.

De nuevo se escuchó su risa. –Bien, a cambiarte.- Candy asintió con la cabeza.

Se tenía que poner linda para su encuentro.

/*/*/*/*/

Salí a caminar muy temprano, recorría los jardines de la mansión, respiraba el aroma a rosas que desprendía el aire. Todo estaba igual que hace 6 años.

Di por sentado que los demás aún se encontraban en sus habitaciones o por lo menos desayunando. Todavía era muy temprano. Aprovecharía este tiempo de privacidad para ponerme al corriente y de paso saludar a viejos amigos.

/*/*/*/*/

Baje con cuidado las escaleras, Doroti me había arreglado muy bien, siempre le estaré agradecida. Me dirigí al comedor, encontré a todos desayunando, excepto a Albert y a su prometida.

Sonrieron cuando me vieron entrar. Me saludaron y les devolví el saludo.

-En donde están Albert y Aurora?-

-Salieron temprano a dar un paseo- respondió Archie tomando de su jugo.

La Tía Abuela se levantó en silencio y salió del lugar. La miré sorprendida.

-Sigue molesta?- pregunté

-Sí. Todavía no lo ha aceptado- me contestó Stear

Me encogí de hombros dispuesta a terminar mi desayuno, sabía que la Tía Abuela, era una persona difícil; pero por todos los cielos! Era su sobrino, casi un hijo. Como no podía estar feliz porque él alcanzó la felicidad? Simplemente incomprensible.

Unos movimientos captaron mi atención, los demás comenzaban a levantarse de sus asientos. Les miraba interrogante.

-Las chicas quieren conocer el pueblo, iremos a mostrárselos.- me respondió Archie ayudando a Annie.

-Quieres venir?

Quería despejarme, pero también quería verlo; además salían en pareja y no quería ser una molestia, así que respetuosamente decline la oferta. Los vi marchándose, por el sendero de las rosas.

Baje hasta el jardín, empezaba la primavera, así que lo verde estaba tomando el mando de la naturaleza. Todo era muy bello.

-Candy?- mi corazón se detuvo, esa voz. . .Me giré despacio.

-Anthony!- él me sonrió y se acercó a mí.

-Es una linda mañana, no lo crees?- dijo observando los alrededores.

Quede hipnotizada con su rostro, solo asentí en modo de respuesta.

-Quieres acompañarme a dar un paseo?

-Sí.- me ofreció su brazo y lo acepte con gusto. Dábamos vueltas por el enorme jardín de la mansión. Me sentía tranquila a lado de él, no quería que se acabara este momento.

Llegamos a una banca y nos sentamos, era la misma de aquel día, el día que cabalgue a su lado.

-Y cómo has estado Candy?- sus ojos se posaron en los míos.

Me ruborice, baje la mirada, no quería que él me viera en ese estado.

-Supongo que bien. La Tía Abuela me ha educado bien junto con Albert.

Alcé la mirada y pude notar cierta opaques en sus ojos al mencionar lo último, pero no le di importancia.

-Ya veo. Eres una bella dama Candy.- me dijo con ternura

-Anthony!- me avergoncé tanto que escondí mi rostro entre las manos. Él solo se empezó a reír.

-Es la verdad, eres muy hermosa

-Tú. . también has mejorado Anthony.- se sonrojo, se giró hacia otro lado y yo hice lo mismo, no era exactamente así como me habia imaginado, nuestra primera charla.

-Veo que las Dulce Candy, están floreciendo muy bien.

-Sí, todos las hemos cuidado bien.- los recuerdos se aglomeraban en mi cabeza, por nada del mundo permitiría que esas rosas murieran.

-Veo que Stear se ha casado y que Archie está a punto de hacerlo.

-Así es. Poco después de que te trasladaron a Suecia, Albert nos mandó a un Colegio en Londres, ahí conocimos a Annie y a Patty- los recuerdos de Pony vinieron a mí- después de unos años, nos regresaron a América, la guerra era inminente, así que no tuvieron opción.

-Patty se mudó con nosotros, la amistad nos seguía uniendo. . Y bueno lo demás solo fue cuestión de tiempo. Luego de un año anunciaron su compromiso y se casaron. Actualmente están viviendo en Florida.- observe a Anthony, parecía feliz por lo que su primo había logrado. Pero también parecía distante.

-En cuanto a Archie, a él también le llegó el amor, al final comprendió que Annie le amaba y la acepto; han mantenido una relación desde entonces y ahora están a punto de casarse, en 5 meses será la boda.- terminé de contar.

-Parece que. . parece que todos son felices y en cuanto a Albert?- preguntó mirándome.

-Bueno él, al parecer también encontró su felicidad.

-Así que no sabías que él tenía pareja?

-No lo sabía, creo que nadie lo sabía; todo fue sorpresa. Pero me alegro que sea feliz.

Nos quedamos en total silencio, cada quien en su propio mundo, me preguntaba que estaría pensando, se le veía nostálgico; en cuanto a mí, solo pedía que todo terminara bien. Se escuchaba al viento soplar. Era una mañana bastante fría, para ser primavera.

Temblé un poco, era raro que yo tuviera frio.

/*/*/*/*/

Tantos años que me perdí, por ese accidente. Tantos hechos que no presencie, por estar tan lejos de ellos. Ahora cada quien forjaba su camino, era el momento de hacer lo mismo.

Candy se movió, giré a verla, parecía que tenía frio, era una mañana fría. No entendía el porqué, estaba a punto de comenzar la primavera, se supone que tenía que hacer un poco más de calor, pero en fin.

-Vamos a entrar, estas temblando Candy.- me miró y asintió.

No dijimos nada cuando retomamos el camino hacia el interior de la casa.

Una vez adentro, una idea cruzó por mi mente.

-Candy, vamos al salón de música, que te parece?- pregunte. Esperaba que mi idea resultara exitosa.

Ese brillo que tanto me gustaba, una vez más apareció en sus ojos, con alegría acepto mi propuesta, nos encaminamos al salón de música.

El salón estaba como recordaba. Nada había cambiado.

-Que hacemos aquí?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Busque por el lugar el objeto que quería y lo localice en una esquina. Avance para tomarlo.

-Quiero que me escuches Candy- ella asintió.

Ya sabía que estaba a punto de tocar la gaita.

Mis manos se movieron y la música inundo el salón, mis dedos se movían solos. Abrí un poco los ojos y me dispuse a observarla, estaba sentada delante de mí. Su semblante tenia miles de emociones atascadas; por sus gestos, sabía que había reconocido la canción. Era la misma con la que la despedimos aquel día que se fue a México. Recordaba cada detalle, como si hubiera ocurrido ayer.

Termine de tocar, fije mi vista en ella; se estaba secando las lágrimas. Me acerque a ella con cuidado, le limpie las lágrimas. Hice que me mirara a los ojos.

-Que pasa Candy, porque lloras? Acaso no te gusto?- pregunté con la angustia a flor de piel.

Negó con la cabeza. –No es eso, eso solo que. . . es la misma canción con la que me despidieron aquella vez.- una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Perdona no quería hacerte llorar, es solo que. . .

No pudo continuar, debido a que Candy lo silencio poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

-No es tristeza, solo recordaba cuanto ha pasado desde esa vez. Sé que querías hacerme sonreír y te lo agradezco.- su sonrisa cambio a una de felicidad.

Él también sonrió, juntaron sus cabezas por un instante. Declarándose silenciosamente.

Abrieron los ojos lentamente, ella acunó su rostro entre sus manos.

De pronto Candy dijo:

-Sé tocar el piano. Quieres tocar conmigo Anthony?- preguntó.

-Será un placer.- y dicho esto la ayude a reincorporarse, nos sentamos en frente del piano. Nuestros dedos se comenzaron a mover por si solos, ella comenzó y yo le seguí. Sabía cuál era la canción. Pero nunca espere, que ella comenzara a cantar.

 _Intento no pensar en lo lejos que estas_ _  
_ _El amor que siento no lo puedo controlar_ _  
_ _Te extraño tanto que mi corazón va a estallar_ _  
_ _Vuelve ya por favor no me hagas esperar_

En ese momento nuestras miradas se conectaron. .

 _Te voy la luz de mis ojos para que_ _  
_ _Me puedas ver y no sufras más por mí_ _  
_ _Siento tu olor, me estremece el corazón_ _  
_ _No te vayas por favor_

 _Corazón desolado_ _  
_ _Déjame quedarme en tus manos_ _  
_ _Mi princesa por favor no pierdas la ilusión_ _  
_ _Siénteme en la distancia_ _  
_ _Cuando no me tengas cerca_ _  
_ _Déjate llevar más allá del mar_ _  
_ _Un lugar donde solo tú y yo sabemos llegar_

 _Te doy la luz de mis ojos para que_ _  
_ _Me puedas ver y no sufras más por mí_ _  
_ _Siento tu olor, me estremece el corazón_ _  
_ _No te vayas por favor_

Terminamos de tocar, la atmósfera era silenciosa para ese punto. Candy se levantó de su lugar y se posó enfrente del gran ventanal. No dijo nada, yo todavía estaba asimilando estos sentimientos, no creo que existieran dudas para ninguno; pero estaba nervioso por lo que seguramente estaba por venir. Pero ya era hora de aclarar las cosas.

Me levante de mi asiento dispuesto a tomarla en brazos. Pero ella se giró para verme, por lo que me quede en seco a unos cuantos pasos de ella; nuestras miradas chocaron, contuve el aliento; se veía tan hermosa.

-Anthony, TE AMO!

-Yo. . Te amo, te amo tanto que creo que moriré. Desde que te conocí en el camino de rosas, me gustaste. Y quise nunca más separarme de ti, me encantaba tu sonrisa. Anthony yo. . .

Pero Candy no pudo seguir hablando, Anthony la atrapo en un abrazo. La abrazo tan fuerte, como si tuviera miedo que desapareciera en ese mismo instante.

-Yo también te amo Candy, tampoco quiero separarme de ti. Quiero que estés a mi lado para siempre.- mencionó Anthony viendo directamente los ojos de Candy.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no podría creer que él dijera algo así. Entonces el mundo se detuvo y los dos presenciaron como lentamente sus labios se unían en un profundo beso.

Ese beso significaba el sello de su amor, ambos lo sabían. Candy rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Anthony, haciendo que se profundizara aún más el beso; él rodeaba su cintura con sus fuertes brazos. No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Se separaron por falta de aire, ambos tenían el rostro sonrojado y jadeaban aceleradamente.

-Candy, te amo, te amo, te amo!. . .- gritó. La levanto del suelo y comenzó a dar vueltas.

Ella sonreía y estaba sujeta fuertemente de él. Dejó de girar y la deposito con cuidado en el suelo.

-Yo también te amo Anthony, te amo, te amo, te amo!- gritó con locura.

No importaba que los demás escucharan, en ese momento solo ellos dos existían. Nadie más.

-Jamás te abandonare, nunca me alejare de ti, lo prometo.- dicho esto beso con delicadeza las manos de Candy, posteriormente selló la promesa con otro beso.

-Te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase; pese a quien le pese, no me separare de ti- mencionó Candy.

 _Se abrazaron como si no hubiera un mañana._

Él le acariciaba sus cabellos dorados, ella sentía su aroma varonil, la embriagaba de pies a cabeza.

 _Una nueva estación daba inicio en la tierra, una nueva etapa para sus vidas estaba por comenzar._

 _Pero no sabían que algunos no compartían sus ideas de felicidad. . ._

/*/*/*/*/

Con tan amorosa atmósfera, ninguno se dio cuenta que una sombra salía disparada hacia la salida del lugar, había escuchado la conversación de hace unos momentos.

Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de que ellos no fueran felices, de eso se encargaría ella, o dejaría de llamarse Eliza Leagan.

-A dónde señorita?- preguntó el chófer con cortesía, una vez que ella subiese al auto.

-A casa, rápido. Necesito hablar con mi hermano.

-A la orden señorita- el auto se puso en marcha.

No dejaría que ellos fueran felices, no lo permitiría. _JAMÁS._

 _._

 _Continuará. ._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Gracias por el apoyo :)  
Nos leemos pronto.**


	9. Chapter 9

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, el cielo se teñía de un anaranjado cálido, el viento dejo de soplar, se respiraba tranquilidad. Cerca del lago, se podía observar a un joven alto, que se encontraba dando vueltas, parecía nervioso; no sabía si ella lo aceptaría, aunque estaba seguro de que si, no tenía por qué dudar; pero en algunas ocasiones, la mente te juega malas bromas. Dejo de caminar cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse. Él no se volvió, ya sabía quién era. Respiro profundo, apretó con su mano la cajita que descansaba en su bolsillo, se armó de valor y se giró.

Quedo simplemente impactado con lo que veía, Doroti portaba un vestido color crema primaveral, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño, adornado por un broche que él le habia regalado en su cumpleaños, sus zapatos combinaban con su vestido y tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Con una clara sonrisa se acercó a él.

Él seguía paralizado en su lugar, los nervios que antes tuvo, ahora se presentaban con mayor intensidad y una preguntita volvió a rondar por su cabeza. Y si le respondía que no? NO, eso no tenía por qué asustarlo, él estaba seguro de que no sería de esa forma. Cuando logro calmarse, se acercó lentamente a ella, y fue recibido por un beso.

-Y bien? Ya estoy aquí como me lo pediste- le dijo Doroti, al ver que él no hacia ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por moverse.

Nuevamente se quedó de piedra, estaba allí, delante suyo, preguntando la razón de la cita, y él no sabía cómo comenzar, simplemente patético, se decía mentalmente.

-Eh... Bien, bueno… - se trababa con sus propias palabras

-Eh… - la cara de Doroti, era suficiente para saber que no entendía nada.

Se dijo basta, era el momento que estaba esperando y no podía comportarse como un cobarde, sus ojos mostraron determinación.

-Doroti, la primera vez que te vi, me sentí embobado por tu belleza, eras la chica más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. La primera vez que hablamos, yo no sabía muy bien que decir, así que termine por preguntarte una estupidez; pensé que te burlarías de mí, pero en vez de eso, simplemente me sonreíste y me respondiste con amabilidad, en ese momento supe que estaba enamorado de ti.

Los ojos de Doroti, se abrieron con sorpresa, pues nunca le había contado como se sentía la primera vez que se conocieron. Así que, quiso decirle algo pero…

-No, por favor déjame terminar- le pidió amablemente al ver que ella iba a decir algo. Doroti se sorprendió por el modo en que dijo sus palabras, así que opto por no decir nada.

-Bien, cuando te pedí que saliéramos, tú no me rechazaste, así que supuse que tenía una oportunidad, cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia, tú me sorprendiste respondiendo que ya me había tardado.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la joven, al recordar su atrevimiento de ese día.

-Ese día me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo. Después de nuestros 3 años de relación, me di cuenta de que sin ti, Doroti, mi vida no tendría sentido, me sentiría vacío, porque la mujer a la que amo no se encontraría a mi lado. Así que Doroti Barriet…- Doroti vio con sorpresa y con unas cuantas lagrimas que el hombre delante de ella, se encontraba arrodillado y sacaba de su bolsillo una cajita negra.

La cajita contenía una sencilla pero hermosa sortija, que anunciaba un nuevo comienzo…

-…te gustaría casarte conmigo?- terminó de decir Eriol, arrodillado y con las esperanzas puestas en esa frase.

Ahora era el turno de Doroti, se encontraba de piedra, con los nervios a flor de piel. Las lágrimas rebeldes caían libremente por sus mejillas sonrosadas. La expectación paso a segundo término, cuando asimilo la pregunta, de repente se encontraba temblando.

En los ojos de Eriol se encontraban mezcladas todas las emociones y su nerviosismo aumento cuando vio que ella empezó a llorar y a temblar.

-Sí…- Eriol se sorprendió, no lo podía creer.

-Digo que sí. Sí! Sí! Sí!- y con esos gritos se abalanzo sobre él, llorando de felicidad.

No le dio tiempo de reaccionar, cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en el suelo con Doroti encima y llorando.

-Sí quiero ser tu esposa, te amo Eriol, te amo, te amo…-

No habia palabras para describir la alegría que sentía Eriol en ese momento, le habia dicho que sí, y todavía no se lo podía creer; atino a abrazarla fuertemente, habia encontrado a la indicada y no la dejaría ir.

-Yo también te amo, te amo, te amo! …- respondió en la misma intensidad que ella.

Se separaron y él le coloco el anillo a ella, se acercaron lentamente para _sellar la promesa de un futuro juntos…_

/*/*/*/*

No muy lejos de esa escena en el lago, en una habitación de aquella mansión, se encontraban dos personas ideando un plan, un plan que solo beneficiaría a ellos y causaría dolor y tristeza a las personas que los rodeaban.

Lo prometido es deuda, estoy de vuelta mis queridos lectores (a). Sé que tarde mucho tiempo, pero prometí que terminaría esta historia y lo cumpliré; de momento espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, nos vemos pronto.

Saludos

S.A.


	10. Chapter 10

**Estoy de vuelta chicos! Y les dejo un jugoso capítulo.**

-Estás segura de esto?- preguntó un poco nervioso por todo lo que sucedió, está sucediendo y sucederá.

-Tú tranquilo, todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan que formulamos al inicio y con unas cuantas modificaciones más, saldrá perfecto.- terminó de decir con una sonrisa para nada buena en el rostro.

-Pero no sé si es la mejor manera de que…- dijo aquel muchacho piel morena.

-Oh vamos Neil! No es la primera vez que hacemos algo como esto, apégate al plan y en menos de lo que piensas la fortuna de los Ardley será nuestra, digo será tuya y por fin podemos vivir como lo merecemos.- mencionó aquella joven de cabello rojizo sentándose en un silloncito.

La cara de Neil no aparentaba convencimiento alguno.

-Ash! Quita esa patética cara de perro apaleado quieres. No me digas que ahora te preocupas por alguien como Candy…

-Pero…

-Porque te recuerdo que cuando éramos más jóvenes no sentías nada por esa y te daba igual lo que le pasara, ahora no te quieras hacer el santo con ella.-dijo ya harta del comportamiento de su hermano.

Neil no pudo negar lo innegable; así que solo bajo la cabeza, su hermana tenía razón no tenía la cara para decir que le preocupaba Candy, no después de todas las pesadas bromas que le había hecho; pero…. Cuando alguien se enamora pierde todo el autocontrol…

-Ves.- dijo con satisfacción al ver a su hermano derrotado por él mismo. –Ahora si queremos que esto funcione tienes que actuar normal entendiste?

Su hermano solo asintió. –Perfecto- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ahora en marcha- pronunció mientras se levantaba de su silloncito.

-Pero a dónde?- preguntó pues no sabía a donde tenían que ir. Eliza rodó los ojos con fastidio, está bien que su hermano era tonto, pero por todos los dioses! A veces se pasaba demasiado.

-La tía Abuela organizó un baile en honor a la llegada de Anthony, así que prepárate.- mencionó al tiempo que estaba en la puerta de la habitación y dispuesta a irse a prepararte para esta noche.

Neil, en cambio, se quedó unos instantes más, en su cabeza solo rondaba que el plan funcionara de lo contrario todo se había acabado. Estaba nervioso por lo que su madre pudiera pensar, pero Eliza lo había tranquilizado, _No te preocupes, yo me encargo de nuestra madre, tú concéntrate en tus movimientos para conquistarla._ Eso le había dicho, que no se preocupara; pero estaba más que eso, como conquistar a una joven cuyo recuerdo de ti solo provoca desprecio. Ahora sí, estaba perdido.

Sabía que no iba hacer fácil, pero no tenía opción, su madre ya lo había aprobado. Aun recordaba como unos instantes atrás Eliza había platicado con su madre diciéndole que Neil se debería de casar con Candy, obviamente en un inicio su apreciada madre se negó rotundamente, cosa que él sabía, pues había escuchado la conversación a escondidas.

~Flash Back~

Se encontraba la señora Leagan en el saloncito para tomar el té, cuando su adorada hija entro por la puerta.

-Madre

-Eliza, que pasa?

-Oh! En realidad nada querida madre, pero sabes…. Nuestro querido Neil quiere a Candy y también quiere unir su vida con la de ella.- dijo caminando hacia la gran ventana del salón, la cual reflejaba la belleza del exterior y dejaba entrar a la luz del sol, haciendo cálida esa habitación.

-Que?! No!- gritó escandalizada la señora Leagan, posteriormente dijo con evidente enojo: .-No lo permitiré, mi hijo nunca se unirá a esa estúpida huérfana, no está a nuestra altura y…

-Madre, madre, madre…- dijo Eliza. -…pero porque te opones?

La señora Leagan no lo podría creer, desde cuando su apreciada hija quería desgracia para la familia. –Como que porque me opongo? Sabes muy bien que esa chiquilla no es nada a comparación a nosotros, es cierto que esta con los Ardley, pero sigue siendo una niña sin cuna, desagradable y muy tonta; además….

-Madre guarda la calma por favor.

-Eliza!

-Escucha si Candy se casa con Neil, por derecho de matrimonio, la fortuna que herede de los Ardley pasara a manos de nuestro querido Neil, por ser el esposo. No es cierto?

-Sí, pero…

-Entonces si Neil hereda la fortuna de los Ardley y no de cualquier Ardley, si no de la hija legitima del patriarca de la familia; piénsalo madre, la familia Leagan subiría de posición y ya no serían la sombra de los Ardley. No te encantaría ser reconocida como lo merecemos, madre?- preguntó Eliza, sabiendo de antemano lo que su madre diría.

La señora Leagan lo pensó unos instantes y la verdad esa propuesta estaba haciéndose tentadores, por fin subirían en la escala social y ya no serían menos vistos en la sociedad, ya no serían opacados por la familia principal. Eso sería interesante.

Su mirada cambió radicalmente, se podía reflejar el determinismo y la aceptación.

-De acuerdo. Apruebo que mi hijo despose a la heredera de los Ardley.- dijo dando fin a la conversación.

-Te aseguro que de esa decisión, no te arrepentirás madre.- dijo Eliza saliendo de la habitación que ocupaba su madre y dispuesta a contarle a Neil que tenía el camino libre para desposar a Candy.

La señora Leagan se quedó pensando cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante.

 _-Candy será mi nuera…-_ pensó tratando de tranquilizarse y no dejar que ese pequeño detalle opaque su anterior decisión.

~Fin Flash Back~

En ese momento Neil salió disparado de donde se encontraba escondido y habia entrado a otra habitación, esperando que su hermana apareciera para darle una noticia que él ya sabía y de paso planear las otras fases del plan para poder desposar a la heredera de los Ardley.

 _-Tendrá que salir bien o si no, pasare encima de quien sea... no importa quien.-_ y con ese último pensamiento determinista salió de la habitación dispuesto a arreglarse para la fiesta de esta noche, aunque la idea no le agradara del todo.

/*/*/*/*

 _Esta noche se pondría interesante._

-Estás seguro que yo puedo salir esta noche, digo todavía tu familia no está enterada y tal vez hablen pero…

-Hey!- dijo Albert sosteniendo el rostro de su prometida entre sus manos con delicadeza. –Vas a salir conmigo, estarás a mi lado porque eres mi prometida y así lo deseo, la verdadera familia ya lo sabe así que no hay problema con eso, la gente hablara, siempre lo hace, pero no me importa, porque la gente que si me importa ya lo sabe y están felices con mi decisión, bueno excepto una persona…- dijo provocando unas pequeñas risillas por parte de los dos.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Aurora con una renovada confianza.

-Siempre eres tan insegura de ti misma.- pronunció Albert

Esa pequeña frase provoco el efecto equivocado, pues Aurora bajaba la cabeza y unas finas lágrimas se comenzaban a acumular en sus ojos.

-Lo lamento, pero es que…. Entiendo si quieres terminar con esto, sé que una chica como yo no puede estar con alguien como tú.- dijo separándose de Albert.

Albert maldijo internamente, puesto que no era su intención hacerla llorar.

-Tonta.-dijo en tono seco y con una mirada seria.

La chica no soporto más y se echó a llorar. _Sí, eso es lo que soy, una tonta, tonta y mil veces tonta._

-Tonta!- y abrazo a la chica, aunque ella no quisiera. –He dicho que eres una tonta… una tonta por no confiar en ti misma y por no confiar en mi.- pronunció Albert al tiempo que ponía una cara de tristeza, pues a veces eso provocaba la chica en él.

Inmediatamente la chica dejó de llorar, no le gustaba verlo así.

-Sé que no eres una tonta, pero a veces desconfías de ti misma y provocas desconfianza en los demás; así que prométeme que ya no desconfiaras de ti, promételo, tampoco dudes de mi amor hacia ti, de acuerdo.- dijo colocando un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de su oreja y mostrando una de las sonrisas más lindas.

Aurora sabía que Albert la amaba demasiado, nunca dudaría de ese amor. Ahora ella le regalaba una sonrisa.

-De cuerdo.

-Bien, ahora alístate porque dentro de poco llegaran los invitados.- dijo avanzando hacia la puerta para poder arreglarse también.

/*/*/*/*

-Entonces te casaras?- preguntó incrédula Candy observando fijamente a su amiga Doroti.

-Sí- dijo con una sonrisa imposible de esconder.

Hubo un momento de sepulcral silencio, ninguna despegaba la mirada de la otra y esto a Doroti la estaba poniendo incomoda.

-AAAAAAHHHHHH!- gritó Candy llena de felicidad y abrazo a su amiga al tiempo que la felicitaba. No todos los días se casaba.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Doroti; serás muy feliz con Eriol, te lo aseguro.- terminó de decir acunando sus manos entre las suyas. En respuesta Doroti le regaló una sonrisa.

-Basta de hablar de mí, hay que prepararte para esta noche querida.- dijo dando vuelta a Candy y sentándola para cepillarle el cabello.

-Como que basta de hablar de ti, pero si me acabas de decir que te vas a casar! Esto hay que celebrarlo!

Doroti sabiendo lo cabeza dura que era Candy, solo soltó un suspiro de derrota y dijo:

-De acuerdo Candy. Pero en otro momento más adecuado.

-Shh.- dijo levantando su mano, haciendo un gesto para que se callara. –No consentiré que me respondas. Se hará así y punto final.- pronunció de manera autoritaria.

Candy hizo un mohín, no le gustaba la idea, pero ya no había otra salida, tendría que aguantarse.

-Bien- dijo Doroti sonriendo. –Ahora a prepararte.

Y así comenzó su ardua tarea de preparar a Candy para el baile de esta noche.

/*/*/*/*

-Estas segura de que este plan funcionara?

-Si me pagaran por escucharte decir eso ya tendría otro dinerito guardado en mi cuarto- contestó Eliza rodando los ojos.

-Pero como quieres que funcione? Si la estas arrojando a los brazos de otro hombre!- gritó Neil perdiendo la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba.

-En primera no me grites.- dijo con cara de pocos amigos. –En segunda solo será por corto tiempo entiéndelo Neil, después podrás aprovecharte de la situación y listo.

-Pero aun así; no creo que sea la forma más segura de hacerlo.

-Ash! No puedo creer que seas mi hermano! Todo este asunto de Candy te tiene en la estupidez total! Solo apégate al maldito plan quieres! Y ahora cierra la boca o te juro que desearas no haber nacido!- terminó de decir para girar el rostro por la ventana y observar el camino de rosas que conducía a la casa de los Ardley. Dejando a su hermano con una cara hecha pedazos. Estaban a nada de estar en el baile y Neil se le ocurre que es un buen momento para salir con inseguridades, eso solo provoca que la heredera de los Leagan se volviera más irritable.

-Tsk. Estúpido.

/*/*/*/*

La casa de los Ardley se encontraba llena gracias a la presencia de la familia completa y de unos cuantos amigos cercanos a la misma con el motivo de la llegada de un importante miembro de la familia, al cual, lo daban por perdido.

Todo era música, baile, charlas, risas, amabilidad. _Todo falso_.

Eso pensaba una joven cuyo cabello era de un rubio resplandeciente como el sol, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban como perfectos diamantes, su piel clara era tan suave como la seda; portaba un hermoso vestido color rojo, su cabello estaba recogido en un chongo adornado con una pequeña flor roja a modo de prendedor. Sus zapatillas hacían juego con su vestido y un hermoso collar se encontraba descansando en su cuello. Estaba realmente hermosa. Aquella joven se encontraba hablando con algunas chicas de su edad, eran miembros de la familia; y según la Tía Abuela tenía que ser amable con cada uno de ellos, así que no tenía escapatoria; pero a su parecer la conversación estaba vacía, esas chicas solo se dedicaban a elogiar a los chicos guapos de aquel baile y criticar al otro por ciento de las personas que se encontraban ahí, Candy se veía obligada a sonreír, pero quien la conocía bien, sabía que esa sonrisa no era verdadera. Así que en ese instante llego su salvación.

-Que tal señoritas?-preguntó aquel muchacho

-Ah!- exclamaron _casi_ todas al notarlo cerca de ellas

-Oh! Pero si es Archibald. Un gusto.- respondió una de ellas saliendo de su estupor.

-Solo Archie- dijo

-Oh!- dijo otra mostrando una pequeñísima sorpresa.

-Si me disculpan damas, tendré que pedirles prestada un momento a esta señorita.- dijo posando sus manos en los hombros de Candy con una sonrisa.

-Disculpen- dijo educadamente Candy al momento que se retiraba con Archie, evitando mirar a las señoritas que había dejado atrás, las cuales no estaban contentas.

-Ya puedes respirar Candy- mencionó Archie con risa al ver que Candy estaba aguantando la respiración.

-Ah!- dejó escapar un suspiro. –No tienes idea del esfuerzo que se requiere para poder aguantar a esa gente.- dijo lastimeramente

Eso provoco una risa en Archie, que después de un momento dijo: -Lo sé Candy y tú te estas ganando un premio por eso.- dijo riendo más fuerte, Candy lo miro por un momento con el ceño fruncido y posteriormente tuvo que reír puesto que la risa de Archie la contagio en segundos y no puedo seguir con su falso enojo.

En ese momento empezó el verdadero baile y varias parejas ya se encontraban en el centro del salón.

-Me concede el honor señorita Candy.- dijo Archie inclinándose sosteniendo la mano de Candy.

-Pero y Annie?- pregunto preocupada. Ella era su prometida y tenía que bailar con ella primero. Lo miro indecisa.

-No te preocupes por ella Candy, esta con Patty y mi hermano. Además le pedí permiso.- mencionó al momento que le guiñaba el ojo a Candy.

Candy dejó escapar una risita y acepto. Se posicionaron en el centro del salón y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la canción, Candy se encontraba tan enfrascada en el baile que no se percató de que unos hermosos ojos azules no le quitaban la vista de encima.

/*/*/*/*

La miraba a la lejanía bailando con Archie. Se maldijo a sí mismo, porque no se apresuró y le dijo primero que le concediera el baile, sabía que esos dos a los que llamaba primos se aprovecharían de la situación.

Pero recordó que no podía, desde que los invitados llegaron la Tía Abuela no lo soltaba, iba de grupito en grupito a que saludara a todos los miembros de la familia y se pusiera al corriente, según ella.

Cuando escucho que comenzaba la música, busco rápidamente con la mirada a la dueña de unos hermosos ojos color jade entre la multitud. Y la encontró. Se alejaba de un grupito de señoritas con Archie y en ese momento se dirigieron a la pista y comenzaron a moverse al compás del sonido.

Se veía tan hermosa al bailar, que por un momento ya iba a comenzar a dirigirse a ellos, cuando la voz de la Tía Abuela lo detuvo.

-Espera Anthony, quiero presentarte a unas personas, ven conmigo por favor.

Y él, un muchacho de cuna y bien educado, no tuvo más opción que decir:

-Sí, Tía Abuela.- dicho esto, siguió a la Tía Abuela a otro pequeño círculo de invitados, donde otra charla aburrida se llevaría a cabo.

*/*/*/*

-Creo que Anthony la está pasando muy mal- dijo Stear evitando reír.

Todos voltearon a ver al lugar donde señalaba Stear y en efecto, Anthony la estaba pasando muy mal. Rodeado de gente que ni siquiera lo conocían bien y de la Tía Abuela.

Candy se le quedo mirando un momento y ese pequeño tiempo le bastó, para observar que se veía muy guapo de traje, el color azul le resaltaba más sus ojos y su cabello; para Candy no existía nadie más perfecto que él. Pero de pronto, se escuchó un ligero carraspeo, que la devolvió a la realidad.

-Eh? No gracias- dijo un poco confundida

-Pero si no hemos dicho nada- comentó Archie

-Ah?- la cara de Candy era épica, y esto provoco que los demás estallaran en carcajadas dejando a una Candy sonrojada de vergüenza.

-Esto parece un deja vú.- dijo Stear sosteniéndose la panza.

-Es cierto- secundo Archie en el mismo estado que su hermano.

Después de un momento volvieron a la normalidad, claro que los últimos comentarios solo los entendieron Archie y Stear, puesto que las chicas no sabían nada de que en el pasado algo parecido sucedió con Anthony.

Después de ese breve momento de diversión, Albert junto a su prometida llegaron a hacerles compañía.

-Veo que se divierten- pronunció inocentemente el ser, que era la cabeza de la familia, provocando, de nuevo, reacción en cadena. Empezando con las carcajadas y seguido de una muy sonrojada Candy. Por lo tanto, Albert y Aurora no entendían que estaba pasando.

Pero Candy fue salvada de un interrogatorio cuando la música inundo el salón, otro baile había comenzado.

-Me permite esta pieza- dijo Albert con tono caballeroso.

-Por supuesto- acepto Aurora y se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Le siguieron Archie con Annie y Stear con Patty. El resultado, Candy se quedó sola en aquel rincón del gran salón, observando como sus amigos y familiares eran felices y se preguntó, si algún día, ella también alcanzaría ese grado de alegría.

*/*/*/*

La observo, se había quedado sola, gracias a que los demás se fueron a bailar. Era su oportunidad, todo estaba a su favor, se cercioró que la Tía Abuela no lo viera, fue fácil ya que estaba atenta a una conversación con algunas personas, que francamente para él, no eran personas importantes.

Doce pasos, once pasos, diez pasos. Cada vez estaba más cerca de su objetivo, Candy se encontraba de espaldas a él, perfecto. Así le daría una sorpresa. No puedo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara.

Pero cuando se encontraba a seis pasos de su cometido, alguien se posiciono delante de él.

-Eliza

-Anthony. Cuánto tiempo? Como te encuentras?- preguntó con su tono habitual de lindura.

-Eh? Bien y tú, Eliza?- dijo con un ligero tono de ansiedad

-Oh! Anthony, que bueno que preguntas. Pues últimamente me estado sintiendo un poco enferma, entonces el médico me recomendó que hiciera cosas agradables y evitara los disgustos. Así que, me preguntaba si quieres proporcionarme un poco de medicina. Me aceptas esta pieza, Anthony?- dijo esto último, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano, pues conocía a Anthony y sabía que no la iba a defraudar.

Con un ligero disgusto y resignación, contestó:

-De acuerdo Eliza, quieres hacerme el honor.- pronunció tomando su mano.

-Ya que insistes, querido Anthony.- mencionó con una sonrisa en su cara y acepto la mano que le ofrecía su compañero de baile, con esto último se acercaron al centro del salón.

No tuve más remedio que sacar a Eliza a bailar, me disgustaba, pero como caballero no tenía opción. Cuando comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, no pude evitar dirigir mis ojos a donde estaba ella.

Ella nos miraba y no me pude sentir peor en toda mi vida, sus ojos me miraban con… decepción….

Su mirada triste se dirigía exactamente a nosotros, si tan solo supiera que quería estar con ella en estos precisos momentos… De repente, mi corazón se detuvo y mi mundo se caía a pedazos lentamente…

*/*/*/*

Los observaba, bailando juntos, como una feliz pareja. Me sentía mal, pero no podía hacer nada, sabía que Anthony solo lo hacía por compromiso; pero eso no evitaba que mi corazón doliera como nunca y que una solitaria lágrima cayera por mi mejilla.

-Te ves más bonita cuando sonríes que cuando lloras.- escuche detrás de mí.

 _Esa voz… no podía ser…_

Me gire lentamente y cuando pude observar de quien se trataba. Mi respiración se detuvo, mi cuerpo se congeló…

-Cuanto tiempo Candy

-Terry…

 _Y entonces mi mundo dio un giro inesperado._

 ** _Qué les pareció? Desde mi punto de vista, si fue jugoso 7u7 (en especial el final xD)_**

 ** _No olviden dejar su comentario amigos! Retroalimenten esta dulce historia :3_**

 ** _Nos vemos._**

 ** _S.A._**


	11. Chapter 11

-Qué haces aquí?- pregunté en medio de una conmoción

Terry se comenzó a reír. –También me da gusto de verte Candy.-

-Eh? No, perdona, no quería ser grosera.- Nuevamente Terry se comenzó a reír y Candy no podía estar más avergonzada.

-Tranquila Candy.

-Eh? Sí.- dijo aún con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Veo que estas sorprendida

-Sí, un poco, no te esperaba esta noche, creí que seguías en Inglaterra.

-De hecho, hace un tiempo que llegue a América, vine para visitar a mi madre.

 _Candy se preguntaba cómo es que Terry no la habia visitado antes._

-Oh! Y como esta ella?

-Se encuentra bien, dice que quiere volver a verte.

-También me gustaría verla.

-Cómo es que…- Terry sabía que Candy no estaba enterada de su llegada a esa pequeña fiesta, y admitía que realmente el deseo de verla, era lo que realmente le dio el impulso de aceptar la invitación para esa noche.

-Cuando llegue a mi apartamento, me encontré con una carta debajo de la puerta, me di cuenta que era una invitación para un baile, solo basto un segundo para darme cuenta que el remitente era alguien de la familia Ardley.

-Quien te…

-Eliza- interrumpió Terry, sabiendo de antemano lo que preguntaría.

 _-Lo sabía!-_ pensó Candy _–Nadie más que ella!_ -

-Entonces señorita Candy White Ardley me concedería el honor?- preguntó Terry inclinándose ligeramente.

-Por supuesto- contestó con una reverencia. Dicho esto ambos se dirigieron a la pista, en ambas caras se podían leer todas las emociones que sentían los chicos, las palabras que se querían decir, pero que no podían debido a la situación en que se encontraban, las dudas de lo que pasaría o lo que no pasaría; estaban nerviosos, ellos lo sabían de sobra, una, por volverlo a ver después de todos los acontecimientos que pasaron y lo que dejaron inconcluso; otro, por sentirla otra vez en sus brazos queriendo decir todo lo que aquella vez calló, pero ambos jóvenes se olvidaban de un pequeño detalle importante, en ese momento no eran los únicos que se encontraban en ese baile, por supuesto, no eran los únicos que se encontraban mirando, preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

Un par de ojos arrugados observaban la escena desde lejos, sin perder detalle de los jóvenes que se encontraban en medio de la pista, analizando los movimientos y gestos, los cuales hablaban por si solos.

*/*/*/*

 _-Fase 1. Completada-_ pensaba la pelirroja con malicia observando como aquella pareja se emparejaba con las demás en la pista de baile.

-Pero que chico tan elegante. Que linda pareja forman, verdad Anthony?- preguntó sabiendo de antemano que esa pregunta descolocaría a su compañero, _justo como lo planeó._

La respuesta que esperaba, llegó segundos después, al observar como Anthony se tensaba por lo que dijo, apretando ligeramente su cuerpo contra el de ella.

-Hmp- fue lo único que pronunció el chico de cabellos dorados, girando la cabeza hacia el lado contrario de la ahora nueva pareja.

Y con esto Eliza, sonrió triunfante.

*/*/*/*

Sus cuerpos se movían al ritmo de la música, sus corazones latían fuertemente, _pero por razones distintas…_

-Y dime Terry, desde cuando estas en América?- pregunto para tranquilizar el fuerte latido de su corazón.

-Desde hace un par de meses.- respondió serio, no quería que notara el nerviosismo que controlaba su cuerpo.

-Y porque no viniste a visitarme? Solo fue por la invitación que recibiste, sino ni siquiera un saludo me hubieras mandado.- dijo Candy con tono de molestia.

-Lo lamento Candy, pero mi viaje fue por negocios, no por placer, aunque me hubiera encantado que fuera así; aunque le dedique un tiempo a mi madre.- Terry le regaló una sonrisa, como queriendo decir que no mentía.

Esto tranquilizo a la joven pecosa, pues se habia enojado con él por esa razón, pero lo que realmente le preocupaba a la joven, era el motivo de su enojo infundado.

 _-No tienes por qué enojarte Candy, no hay motivo suficiente para hacerlo, él estaba aquí por negocios no? Pero si visitó a su madre, que no pudo hacerlo conmigo! Tal vez ya no somos como antes.-_ pensó tristemente _–No! Debes tranquilizarte_ _Candy, no hay motivo para enojarse, no existe, no existe, no existe…-_ se decía constantemente, mientras el baile seguía y eso la empezaba a preocupar de sobre manera.

*/*/*/*

-El caballero que está bailando con Candy, no es Terrence Grandchester?- preguntó sorprendida porque Candy bailara con alguien que no se habia percatado que estaba en la fiesta.

-Qué?- dijo con la sorpresa en su rostro.

-Sí, creo que si es él.- dijo confirmando sus sospechas.

-A ese quien lo invito!- dijo Archie enojado, pues desde los sucesos en Inglaterra, no le agradaba del todo.

-De seguro alguien lo invito, no es para que te pongas así Archie.- comentó Annie un poco sorprendida por la actitud de su prometido, pues él jamás se habia enojado así cuando un extraño le hablaba a ella.

-No es nada Annie, es solo que ese tipo no me agrada y no sé porque está aquí, ten por seguro que no lo hizo Candy.-

-De seguro alguien lo invito por amabilidad Archie, recuerda que es el hijo del duque de Grandchester, de seguro alguien lo vio por casualidad y no dejo de pasar la oportunidad.- dijo deteniendo su baile, su pareja se habia parado en seco, así que giró su vista para observar que es lo que detuvo abruptamente su romántico baile y solo encontró a una Candy sonrojada y a un serio Terry caminando hacia el balcón.

-De seguro tienen mucho de qué hablar, hace tanto tiempo que no se ven.- dijo comprensiva del porqué de su huida del baile, pero la respuesta de su prometido l dejó atónita.

-No lo creo, será mejor que los vigilemos de cerca, ese tipo le podía hacer algo a Candy…- pronunció al instante que se dirigía a los jóvenes que se habían ido al balcón.

-Pero Archie…- trato de decir Annie, sosteniendo el brazo de él para que no se alejara, más él se lo arrebato de mala gana.

-Ya te dije que tenemos que ver que trama ese sinvergüenza con Candy.- dijo enojado y alejándose de una dolida Annie, que solo pudo quedarse quieta en su lugar, asombrándose de la actitud de su novio, _en especial, porque nunca se mostraba así con ella, en ningún momento._

*/*/*/*

La música dejo de escucharse, dando por terminado el baile, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

-Estuvo bien Anthony, eres un excelente bailarín.- dijo Eliza, tratando de animarlo un poco.

-Sí.- contestó distraído Anthony –Disculpa Eliza.- dijo mientras se dirigía al lado opuesto por donde la joven pareja desapareció unos instantes atrás.

Esto provocó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que el plan habia funcionado.

-Descuida Anthony, comprendo.- pronunció tratando de hacerse la entendida, pero Anthony no le prestó atención, él ya estaba más lejos de ella, no le hizo gracia esta acción, pero ella era una persona paciente, después se ocuparía de la atención del chico, lo importante estaba en juego, todo dependía de esa carta.

-Todo está saliendo tal cual lo dijiste Eliza.- se escuchó decir tras ella, por lo que se giró.

-Te lo dije Neil, solo habia que dar un pequeño empujoncito al asunto.- comentó distraídamente mientras observaba las escenas que sucedían a su alrededor.

Annie se encontraba sola en un rincón del salón con una cara que provocaba verdadera pena, provocando las habladurías de los demás invitados, mientras tanto Archie hacia el ridículo tratando de escuchar la conversación de Candy y Terry; se giró hacia el lado opuesto, observando como Anthony sufría de un ataque de enojo, tratando de ocultarlo, pero lo único que salía era una mueca rara en su rostro, en su mente la confusión estaba en su máximo esplendor. Stear y Patty se estaban preocupando por los demás, tal parece que todos no se encontraban en un momento adecuado.

-Sí, tenías razón, pero ahora qué?- preguntó un tanto acelerado, pues él ya quería acabar con todo a la vez.

-Paciencia Neil, todo a su tiempo, está saliendo más perfecto de lo que esperaba.

Y como ella lo habia dicho, el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, _pero eso solo era el pequeño comienzo…_

 **Después de tiempo, regresó con la continuación :v  
Creo que debo hacer algunas aclaraciones, en primera, con la actitud de Terry y Candy, no sé ustedes, pero para mí esas no eran las comunes actitudes de ellos; las modifique para que resultaran así, sé que las actitudes de las personas no cambian, pero consideremos que ahora ellos ya son adultos, pienso que ese ligero cambio, es porque han madurado, o eso quiero creer xD **

**Y creo que no solo ellos sino los demás personajes :v lo lamento, pero era necesario cx**

 **En cuanto a la trama, creo que habrá un ligero cambio... Terry está de vuelta 7u7 y por la actitud de Candy para con él, yo diría que nos ocultan algo cx**

 **¿Qué sucedió entre Candy y Terry? ¿Por qué Archie se preocupa por Candy? ¿Acaso sucede algo entre Annie y Archie? ¿Cuál es el plan que tiene entre manos Eliza? Esto y muchas más preguntas se resolverán a lo largo de los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Me he dado cuenta que no les está gustando tanto esta historia como yo esperaba /3 así que... les propongo algo, si este capítulo tiene aunque sea 10 comentarios... amigos míos prepárense para una jugosa continuación (y actualización más rápida) de ... Canthony ó Canrry? 7u7**

 **Sin nada más que escribir, hasta la próxima.**

 **A.S.**


	12. Chapter 12

El sol se filtraba por la gran ventana del estudio, la mañana era tranquila como de costumbre, pero no todo podía permanecer de _igual forma durante mucho tiempo_.

Se escucharon levemente unos golpes en la puerta, alguien estaba llamando para entrar y en consecuencia entraron.

-Quería verme Tía Abuela?

La señora con su impasible mirada, asintió y señaló el asiento que se encontraba en frente de su escritorio. El silencio perduro por unos momentos hasta que la Tía Abuela habló.

-Por generaciones la familia de los Ardley, ha sido respetada por nuestra clase social y también de inferiores; nuestra familia ha trabajado duro para ganarse ese respeto y las riquezas que poseemos, son fruto de nuestro esfuerzo. Debido a eso, los descendientes de nuestra familia han tenido la obligación de engrandecer nuestro honor; con la muerte de mi hermano y de su esposa, el mandato quedó en manos de su hija mayor.

-Comprendo.

-Con su lamentable muerte, el poder pasó al segundo hijo del matrimonio.

-Quiere decir a…

-Sí. El poder pasó a Albert William Ardley.

-Entiendo- Claro que entendía, ahora todo tenía sentido. Si el plan funcionaba todo el dinero de los Ardley quedaría en sus manos…

-Como era muy joven, yo tomé el mando hasta que él cumpliera la edad para asumir todas las responsabilidades; ahora que él ha regresado y va a sentar cabeza como el patriarca de la familia.- Aunque en eso la Tía Abuela todavía no estaba de acuerdo, la señorita Aurora todavía no la tenía convencida del todo, en ese momento se le ocurrían varios insultos que una dama no debe pronunciar en público, aunque quería, debía recordar sus modales en todo momento…

-Y por lo tanto eso convierte a Candy como...

-…como la heredera de los Ardley!- dijo con asombro, aunque eso ya lo sabía pero escucharlo de la Tía Abuela, sí que impresionaba.

La Tía Abuela puso cara de disgustada, una de las cosas que no le gustaban era que la interrumpieran.

Lo entendió al instante y dijo: -Perdone, no volverá a ocurrir.

-Eso espero- mencionó con tono duro y prosiguió: -Como decía, eso convierte a Candy en la heredera legítima de los Ardley. Una vez que William muera, ella poseerá todo lo que vez aquí.

Instintivamente apretó los puños, provocando que arrugara su falda, tenía muchos celos de que una huérfana como Candy sea la heredera de tal fortuna…

-Y como toda Ardley debe brindarnos honor, hacer que nuestra familia se enorgullezca de que sea un miembro. Así que, como mujer y miembro de los Ardley debe poner el ejemplo de ser una persona feliz y vivir como nuestra tradición lo designa.

Asintió, eso quería decir que…

-Así que como matriarca de la familia, yo Elroy Ardley concedo mi aprobación para que Neil Leagan despose a Candy White Ardley.-

-Tía Abuela! Eso es maravilloso!- su plan dio el resultado esperado, la fortuna de los Ardley estaba asegurada.

-Quiero ver a Neil al mediodía aquí mismo, tengo que comentarle la noticia y decirle el protocolo de la familia.- dijo

-Sí, como usted diga Tía Abuela- asintió y se retiró.

*/*/*/*

-Y cuánto tiempo te quedaras?- dijo mientras caminaban por el patio, eran principios de abril y las flores adornaban el jardín, mientras el aire jugaba con ellas y a la vez con su melena dorada.

-Unas semanas más y luego tengo que volver a Inglaterra, Candy.

-Ya veo.

Siguieron caminando, desde el baile, habían quedado conectados; pero tanto como Terry y Candy sabían que los cuentos felices no existen…

-Candy yo…

-Dime Terry, que ocurre?-los ojos esmeraldas cautivaron al duque, sintió una conexión muy profunda y al instante sintió arrepentimiento por lo que iba a decir.

-Dime eres feliz?

La melodiosa voz de la dama lleno de alegría los oídos del caballero, pero por dentro un temor estaba creciendo, _de nuevo_.

-Sí, mucho. Tú Terry, eres feliz?- pregunto con cierto brillo en sus ojos, ella sabía lo que estaba diciendo, pero era necesario.

-Sí Candy, lo soy.- dijo, pero su voz no reflejo el significado de las palabras y Candy notó eso.

-Terry… yo…

-No Candy, no digas nada. Yo solo… yo solo aún me encuentro un poco perdido, pero no es de preocuparse, prometí algo hace tiempo y un caballero siempre cumple su promesa- terminó y dicho esto acaricio su cabello.

 _El sello de una promesa hecha tiempo atrás…_

*/*/*/*

Miraba a lo lejos, el viento provocaba que los pétalos de las flores danzaran con ritmo, el sol le daba una calidez a ese cuadro; pero en el corazón de aquel chico, la duda crecía, el miedo traspasaba cada poro de su cuerpo, su mente trabajaba en una respuesta que quizá ya sabía, pero quería retrasarla, porque de antemano, sabía que no le agradaría.

Ver desde la obscuridad a Candy y a aquel caballero inglés, que respondía al nombre de Terry; no le agradaba en absoluto. Desde el baile, Candy y él, la mayoría del tiempo estaban juntos; comprendía que fueron juntos al Colegio San Pablo, pero Candy era suya! Como se atrevía a robársela! Inaceptable!

La cortina pagó el precio de su repentina ira, normalmente era un chico calmado; pero desde que conoció a Candy, su mundo cambio, no solo el de él, sino también el de los chicos; ahora todo brillaba con más intensidad, la vida tenía sentido. _Vivirla, era el propósito, sentirla era la misión y disfrutarla, el momento._

Pero algo en la cabeza de Anthony le dijo que la verdad era algo cruda.

Sus ojos por un momento perdieron el brillo que todo el tiempo tenían, algo le decía que Candy se iría; tenía la misma corazonada que cuando su madre se fue, se tocó el pecho; no quería sentirla, pero, sabía que algo iba a pasar y si su mundo una vez se rompió, _de nuevo sucedería…_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos porque alguien tocó la puerta.

-Adelante- fue su respuesta. De inmediato Archie se dejó ver en la habitación.

-Como estas Anthony?

-Bien Archie. Como va todo? Con lo de tu boda?- miro fijamente a Archie y percibió una ligera incomodidad al preguntar eso, tal vez, todo no estaba saliendo tan bien como lo planeado.

-Bien, bien, ya casi está todo preparado.- ninguno hablo por unos momentos cada quien estaba muy preocupado por sus asuntos.

-Y dime...- esta vez Archie tomó la palabra. –Que es lo que te preocupa Anthony?- la pregunta lo descoloco por unos momentos, no se esperaba eso de su amigo.

Ahora, se giró y miró por la ventana, contemplando de nuevo el paisaje, para muchos bello, para él, sin color.

No se necesitó palabras para descifrar lo que estaba ocurriendo con él. - _Esto va a ser duro_ \- pensó aquel joven de color castaño.

-Oye Archie- dijo el poseedor de los ojos aguamarina –Dime como fue el colegio San Pablo?- preguntó. Se podía percibir la melancolía en su voz, perdió la oportunidad de llenar muchos recuerdos, ahora era otro el que los llenaba.

-Pues, ya sabes, lo normal. Maestras, ehm… paredes con muros, confinamiento, restricción, lo normal de los colegios. Nada especial.- él sabía lo que se proponía.

-Nada especial eh?- esta vez se giró para encararlo.

-Sí, no te perdiste de mucho.- dijo restándole importancia al asunto, pero obtuvo el resultado equivocado.

-Al parecer si me perdí de mucho.- dijo señalando al lugar que anteriormente estaba viendo.

Archie se puso incomodo, él ya sabía que esos dos estaban en el patio, dando un paseo, pero pensaba, que tal vez Anthony, no.

-Hombre, no te pongas celoso, es solo que…. Bueno, fueron amigos y después de tanto, se volvieron a ver y…

-Celoso? Yo no estoy celoso.- su ceño fruncido decía lo contrario.

Se escuchó la risa de Archie, más gracioso no puede ser…

-De acuerdo, no estas celoso.

-Bien.

-Si no lo estas, porque te molestan que estén juntos?- pregunto haciéndose el desinteresado.

-No me molesta, es solo que…

-Es solo que?...

Su mirada se dirigió al suelo, perdiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

-Es solo que, Candy vivió muchas cosas y tal vez; si no hubiera despertado, ella estaría…- no pudo terminar, porque no lo dejó.

-Escucha Anthony- el castaño colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros. –Después de tu accidente, la vida continuó, para todos nosotros, pero una cosa te puedo asegurar, Candy espero por ti, hermano. Espero y no se rindió, así que deja de preocuparte ahora, y disfruta de esto.

Las palabras de Archie parecieron calmarlo, pero la sensación desagradable, aún no se retiraba. Y fue el momento de preguntar…

-Porque estas tan seguro?

-Bueno, pues, después del drama de Candy y Terry; y luego de que Eliza y…

-Wow, espera, espera, como que "El drama de Candy y Terry"?- preguntó con bastante sorprendido.

-Oh!- fue lo que pudo decir. Se recrimino mentalmente, había dicho de más en un momento inadecuado. Su hermano lo mataría.

-Eh, no tiene importancia Anthony, mejor…

-No, no! Si tiene importancia, dímelo Archie, por favor.- jamás en su vida había visto a Anthony tan desesperado por saber algo, ahora sí le daba tristeza saber que Anthony no formó parte de muchos recuerdos.

-Eh… bueno, verás, cuando entramos al Colegio San Pablo, Candy estaba destrozada por tu accidente, y no solo ella, todos nosotros; después de un tiempo aparecieron Annie y Patty. Éramos nosotros cinco, dejando de lado a Eliza y a Neil; pero de un momento a otro, Candy se comenzó a involucrar con este chico Terry, yo creí que no era gran cosa, hasta que…- se cayó, no quería que su amigo sufriera, pero ya era demasiado tarde, él ya lo sabía.

-Hasta que…

Se armó de valor y dijo: -Hasta que supimos que Candy y Terry tenían una relación.

Anthony se quedó mudo, no lo podía creer, algo en su corazón se estrujó.

–Quieres decir… que…

-Sí Anthony. Candy y Terry, eran novios.

 _Y lo que no podía ser peor, fue peor._

 ** _Hola, después de mucho, aquí estoy._**

 ** _Lamento por no actualizar durante este tiempo ._._**

 ** _Pero, bueno, aquí está el capítulo que sigue :3_**

 ** _Primero, que nada, agradezco a quienes han tenido la paciencia para esperarme, y saludos especiales a todos!_**

 ** _Anteriormente había dicho algunas cosas :v y solo quería aclarar que era broma lo de Candrry xD quería ver sus reacciones; como había dicho al inicio se trata de Candy y Anthony :v me encanta esta pareja y odié que lo matarán :v_**

 ** _Así que sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo amigos! Pasen linda semana, hasta pronto._**

 ** _A.S._**

 ** _(Cualquier duda, preguntar)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Y la historia sigue..**

-Hola Anthony- saludó aquella portadora de cabellos de oro.

-Ah hola.- saludó aquel joven, sin siquiera mirarla.

A Candy le dolió su comportamiento, pero decidió que mejor sería no decir nada por el momento.

-Las flores estás más bonitas esta temporada no es así?- preguntó, agachándose para oler algunas.

-… Supongo- contestó Anthony, siguiendo su labor.

Una punzada de dolor traspasó el corazón de Candy y una sonrisa triste se posó en su rostro; la joven muchacha no dijo más, se levantó y se fue por donde llegó.

Anthony dejó lo que estaba haciendo, quería disculparse con ella por su actitud, pero la verdad, no podía hacerlo. Simplemente no podía.

-Agh! Maldición!- dicho esto, golpeó al árbol más cerca, provocando una herida en su mano, pero por la ira emanada de repente, poco le importó.

 _Él sabía que tenía que arreglarlo, él lo sabía; pero no sabía el cómo…_

*/*/*/*

-Que te ocurre Candy?- preguntó Archie al observar caminar por el patio trasero a una decaída Candy.

-Oh, Archie. No es nada en realidad.- dicho esto bajo la mirada, no quería que se preocuparan de más.

Archie la miró entendiendo todo. –Comprendo.

-No quieres montar a caballo Candy, estaba por hacerlo, así que pienso que te haría bien tomar algo de aire fresco, que dices?

Candy lo miro, hasta el momento eso parecía buena idea. –Por supuesto Archie- le dijo con una sonrisa. –Iré a prepararme.-

-De acuerdo, te esperaré en el establo- dijo Archie al observar a Candy introducirse adentro de la mansión.

*/*/*/*

-No cree que se está adelantando señora?

-Quién eres tú para hablarme en ese tono?- pregunté la Tía Abuela obviamente molesta.

-Mis disculpas señora- se inclinó a modo de disculpa.

-Ahora, explícate!- exigió

-Sí señora.- dijo el mayordomo. –Yo considero que se está apresurando al tomar la decisión de casar a Candy señora, sé que yo no soy nadie para entrometerme en asuntos familiares pero…

-Tienes razón, no eres nadie.

-…Pero opino que el señor Williams no comparte su idea señora. No es por molestar señora, sólo no quiero que la familia entre en un conflicto innecesario, sólo piénselo un poco más…

-Por todos los años que has trabajado con nuestra familia Robert, no te despido inmediatamente…- dijo -…Pero agradezco tu opinión, siempre has sabido que decir y en qué momento decirlo.

-Lamento la interrupción señora.- se inclinó nuevamente

-Disculpa aceptada, ahora retírate y cancela la reunión con Neil Leagan por favor, dile que se presente la siguiente semana.

-Enseguida señora.- dicho esto, se retiró.

Un suspiro algo largo salió de la boda de la Tía Abuela, los problemas se avecinaban y no pintaban bien. Robert tenía razón William no aceptaría una decisión así de grande tan a la ligera, en especial porque se trataba de aquella loca muchacha. La única forma de lograrlo era que no se enterara hasta muy tarde, pero ¿cómo hacer eso? Tenía que pensar mucho. Esto no sería fácil.

*/*/*/*

Se encontraban en la cima de una montaña, el viento soplaba con fuerza, la vista era hermosa, se podía observar el lago y un poco más allá las grandes montañas que rodeaban el valle. Respirar el aire fresco era lo que necesitaba, aclarar sus ideas era primordial para saber qué hacer con su vida.

-Candy ya está listo, por favor siéntate.- pidió con amabilidad Archie, el día era perfecto para un día de campo, así que la joven pareja aprovechó eso.

Candy observó maravillado la comida que se encontraba sobre la manta, pasteles, bocadillos, dulces; todo lo que a ella le gustaba.

Tomó lugar a lado de su amigo y se dispusieron a comer, el ambiente era tranquilo. Por un lado, se formulaban ideas sobre cómo lidiar con Anthony y Terry; por el otro, no dejaba de pensar en lo linda que se veía y porque Annie no se arreglaba así de lindo, sabía que estaba mal compararlas, pero no podía evitarlo.

 _Uno no elige su destino… ¿o sí?_

-Y dime Archie todo va bien con los preparativos?- preguntó Candy y por un momento sacó a Archie de sus pensamientos.

-Eh? Si todo va bien, en breve se enviaran las invitaciones.- dijo, pero al escucharse, se sorprendió, tan avanzada estaba su boda? Porque le preocupaba ahora?

-Me da mucho gusto- le dijo con una sonrisa, ella sabía que sus amigos eran el uno para el otro; ahora se preguntaba si ella sería la ideal para él.

-Cómo va todo con Anthony?- preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

Ella dio un suspiro lamentable. –Mal, él se está comportando como un idiota conmigo y ni siquiera sé que es lo que lo tiene así.

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó los labios de Archie, Candy no se había dado cuenta de los celos de Anthony, _ingenuos_. -Jajaja dale un poco más de tiempo, apenas se está acostumbrando a los cambios desde su llegada.- le dijo, pero hasta él no le agradó que Candy pasara tanto tiempo con Terry.

-Lo sé, es solo que…. No sé, siento como si lo estuviera perdiendo al poco de recuperarlo…- mencionó.

-Candy…- tomó las delicadas manos entre las suyas. -No te preocupes por cosas innecesarias, sabes que él te quiere, solo está un poco confundido por todos los acontecimientos recientes.- le dijo en un intento por calmarla.

-De acuerdo- tomó un profundo respiro -Gracias Archie, siempre estás para animare- y dicho esto tomó su rostro y le dio un beso de agradecimiento.

Sus mejillas se tornaron de color carmesí, su postura se puso rígida. Se sentía cálido.

 _Un agradecimiento puede malinterpretarse…_

*/*/*/*

Se encontraba en su habitación, estaba tejiendo un regalo para él. Pero una sensación extraña no la dejaba en paz desde esta mañana, sus manos temblaban casi imperceptiblemente, la angustia no abandonaba su cuerpo. Se abrazó a sí misma para transmitirse un poco de seguridad, su corazón comenzaba a doler, eso no era normal. Algo le inquietaba, pero no sabía que era. El mal presentimiento solo podía asociarse con una persona…

Se levantó y miró hacia la ventana, no quería abrir los ojos hacia la situación que se presentaba delante de ella, no era tonta; ella se había dado cuenta, solo esperaba que sus pensamientos no se volvieran realidad.

-Archie…

*/*/*/*

-Dentro de unos días sería el gran día, no estás nervioso?- preguntó con sonrisa vacilante

-Jaja, un poco…

-Un poco?! Sólo un poco! Eso no es posible Albert.

-Porque no?

-Porque yo estoy aterrada, me muero de nervios; falta 1 semana para la boda y tú estás como si nada!- le gritó Aurora

-Calma, todo saldrá perfecto, no te preocupes. Solo quiero que te relajes y disfrutes esta semana, de acuerdo. No te dejaré ir.- mencionó abrazándola como si fuera _la última vez._

Un suspiro salió de su boca. -Solo promete que estarás conmigo siempre.

-Siempre.- dijo besando su mano.

 _Unirían sus vidas y él prometió hacerla muy feliz…. Lo prometió._

*/*/*/*

Se encontraba caminando por los pasillos apresuradamente, haría lo que no hizo esta mañana, se disculparía con ella y comenzarán de nuevo.

 _Porque el decir te amo no era en vano…_

Su corazón latía con fuerza, se encontraba nervioso, había ensayado muchas cosas cuando por fin hablara con ella, pero ahora mismo, en realidad poco las recordaba.

Solo faltaban unos pocos pasos para poder alcanzarla, para poder por fin estar a su lado.

La divisó en medio del patio, dándole la espalda; solo era cuestión de segundos…

Pero cuando estaba cerca logró verlo con claridad, ella se encontraba de espaldas, porque lo estaba viendo a él…

-Candy- la llamó

Candy giró y vio a Anthony observándola. El corazón de Candy paró por un momento, no se esperaba eso. Ahora que debía hacer…

-Candy.

Esta vez giró su cabeza al frente y allí lo vio, Terry la observaba fijamente.

Mientras la joven se debatía que debía de hacer, y observaba alternamente a los caballeros que la rodeaban; los ojos de los jóvenes se encontraron, los dos ardían, en ellos se veía una determinación impresionante, no se dejarían vencer.

Se estaban retando con la mirada, una simple mirada, decía más que mil palabras. Ellos no se darían por vencidos, _ninguno se daría por vencido_. La tensión del lugar era palpable y Candy se encontraba atorada en un gran torbellino, del que no sabía si era capaz de salir ilesa, ella y ellos.

 _El destino los ponía a prueba, los retaba a un juego donde solo uno ganaría y se llevaría el mayor premio que pudieran elegir, el amor de una joven…_

 **Después de un largo tiempo, aquí está la continuación .**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima entrega, gracias por su paciencia.**

 **Saludos.**

 **A.S.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nuevo capítulo**

-Candy, podemos hablar?- preguntó Anthony

-Anthony… yo… lo siento, pero ya había quedado con Terry; podemos dejarlo para más tarde- dijo Candy un poco insegura

El joven muchacho miró por un instante al otro caballero que se encontraba a las espaldas de ella, una mirada de victoria, fue lo que encontró; él había ganado…

 _Pero ganar una batalla no significa ganar la guerra_

-Sí, de acuerdo. No te preocupes. Hablaremos más tarde- mencionó y se retiró.

No podía estar más en ese lugar o sino estallaría.

Candy lo vio alejarse, una opresión se instaló en su pecho, detestaba ver a Anthony triste, pero…. Ni siquiera encontraba una buena excusa para su repentino comportamiento para con él.

-Candy…

El llamado de su nombre la hizo volver de sus pensamientos. Se giró y se encontró de frente con Terry.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo el joven Granschester

Candy asintió. _La verdad se acercaba._

*/*/*/*

Lo escuchó entrar y rápidamente fue a su encuentro.

-Hola- le dijo mientras miraba como se dirigía a la cama para cambiarse de ropa

-Hola- dijo en tono cansado, no, es un error, no era cansancio, era confusión y él detestaba saber eso.

-En donde estuviste?

-Afuera, cabalgando- contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Acaso no había visto la ropa para cabalgar?

-Con Candy- dijo

-Sí, estuve cabalgando con Candy- dijo ahora sí, con tono cansando, sabía en donde acabaría esto.

Una sensación extraña le recorrió el cuerpo, no eran celos, como serían celos, si solo fue a cabalgar con… _con ella…_

-Y porque no me dijiste? Te hubiera acompañado.- pronunció

-A ti no te gusta cabalgar, así que no te quería molestar- dijo sencillamente, no estaba de humor para lo que se avecinaba

-No hubiera sido una molestia, soy tu prometida, es normal que quiera pasar tiempo con mi prometido- dijo, ahora sí, molesta

-Oh vamos! No empieces por favor, siempre es lo mismo contigo- dijo también molesto, no era posible que hasta por lo más mínimo no lo dejara en paz.

-Como que no empiece? Como que es lo mismo conmigo? Archie si ya no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo!

-Ay por favor! De nuevo estas paranoica! Mírate! Poco falta para que me acuses de estar engañándote con ella!

-Cómo puedes decir una cosa así de mí?- dijo siguiéndolo por la habitación.

-Porque esa eres tú! Desde el baile estás así, en todos los temas referentes a ella y a mí. Que porque fui a cabalgar con ella y no contigo; que porque fui al pueblo con ella y no contigo. Hasta para salir a tomar aire tengo que estar contigo! Todo el tiempo quieres estar pegada a mí! Yo también necesito tiempo para mí!

-Y como no quieres que este así, si todo el tiempo te la pasas con ella!

-Oh! Lo ves! No puedo respirar ni un minuto, porque ya tienes que estar pegada a mí!

-Es que no se trata de eso!

-Entonces de que eh!?

-Soy tu prometida! Deberías querer pasar tiempo conmigo antes de la boda.

-Por todos los cielos! Tenemos mucho tiempo para nosotros después de la boda! No es como si te fuera abandonar por…- en ese momento se calló, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Por quién Archie? Por quien sí me abandonarías? Por Candy?- preguntó con lágrimas a punto de derramarse.

-No… yo… es solo que…

-No! No te quiero escuchar más! No más por favor, no más...- dijo sentándose en la silla más próxima a llorar _por algo que ella ya sabía y tal vez, desde hace mucho._

Archie se quedó allí, inmóvil. Con la cabeza gacha, era un estúpido, _él lo sabía._

-Lo siento…

 _El sol se comenzaba a ocultar, dejando ver una hermosa vista del atardecer, el sol se iba y tal vez con ello, las esperanzas de la joven pareja._

*/*/*/*

-Te encuentras bien?- preguntó al percatarse de que se veía algo diferente.

-Eh? No- dijo al volver en sí. –Es sólo que…- su mirada se tornó triste. –Bueno, últimamente todo está muy tenso en la casa y la verdad no creo que lo resista.- finalizó

-Yo creo que sí lo harás, eres la mujer más maravillosa y fuerte que conozco; tranquila, todo saldrá bien.- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

La chica que estaba entre sus brazos sonrío. -Está bien.

-No estás nervioso?- preguntó, ahora dándose la vuelta y viéndolo a los ojos.

Él dejó escapar una pequeña risilla. -La verdad es que sí; pero que clase de hombre seria si admito que estoy sumamente nervioso por nuestra boda, la cual será mañana.- terminó de decir, solo para recibir un golpe en el hombro.

-Eres un tonto- mencionó entre risas.

-Pero así me amas- dijo con una sonrisa que la derretía por completo.

-Sí, así te amo- dicho esto, se fundieron en un beso, pero el gusto no les duró mucho porque alguien interrumpió.

-Oigan, esperen a la luna de miel- pronunció con burla

La joven pareja se separó y miró a la recién llegada con algo de rubor en sus mejillas. La mamá de Doroti.

-Sé que se aman chicos, pero pueden esperar a la boda, por favor; la novia se tiene que ir ahora mismo para que todo salga bien.

Ambos se miraron con algo de pena, sabían que se tenían que separar para que la boda se llevara a cabo. Su despedida fue algo larga, pero al final lo lograron, la boda sería mañana y más nerviosos no podían estar.

 _Los invitamos cordialmente a formar parte del día más importante de nuestras vidas._

 _Nuestra Boda_

 _Donde:_

 _Eriol Alberta y Doroti Baltimore_

 _Unirán sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio. Te esperamos._

 _Atte:_

 _E & D_

*/*/*/*

-Candy, sabes que te quiero y que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Lo sabes no?

-Sí-

Terry suspiró. Sabía que esto no sería fácil para ella, ni para él; pero aun así él tenía que intentarlo, aunque sea una _última vez_.

Estaban dando un paseo corto por el jardín, Terry le pidió que hablarán antes de marcharse y ella accedió; sabía que no era justo para ninguno, pero…

-Terry esto no es correcto yo…- estaba dispuesta a marcharse, pero Terry la retuvo.

-No Candy, por favor sólo escúchame, por favor.- Candy sintió algo subir por sus mejillas al observar esa mirada. No podía decirle que no.

Asintió en afirmación. Las piernas las tenía como gelatina, el corazón latía con fuerza y tenía unas inmensas ganas de vomitar.

-Candy, yo te amo. Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé, los momentos que pasamos juntos en el colegio no volverán, lo sé; pero si tan sólo me dejaras demostrarte, no estoy jugando contigo Candy, mi amor es sincero, solo quiero…

-No, basta Terry, por favor, basta.- dijo. El corazón ya le dolía y sus ojos ardían por tratar de retener las lágrimas.

-No Candy. Tengo que decirte esto o sino explotaré. Tú eres mi persona, tú fuiste una desconocida al principio, pero después de tiempo, fuiste ocupando un lugar en mi corazón, hasta que lo tomaste por completo.

-Tú hiciste que mi vida tomara sentido de nuevo, cuando creía que no era así. Tú siempre estuviste a mi lado apoyándome, en cada paso que daba tú siempre estuviste ahí- tomó sus manos entre las suyas -Y siempre estarás ahí, Candy.-

Para Candy el tiempo se detuvo, de un momento a otro, Terry la besó. Por todos los dioses! La estaba besando! Después de decir cómo se sentía, a Candy solo le quedaba una opción…

Después del beso, se quedaron ahí, con las frentes juntas; la respiración irregular y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Solo piénsalo, esperare tu respuesta Candy- dijo el joven

-No Terry…

-No Candy. Solo piénsalo, recuerda, revive… Solo…recuerda…- dijo esto último con tono afligido.

De un momento a otro el viento tomó fuerza, pero a ella no le importaba, solo se quedó ahí, parada, veía a Terry marcharse, veía marchar a los ayeres que ocuparon su vida.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a introducirse en su memoria, no los podía alejar, por más que trataba. _Los recuerdos no se iban._ Volvía a ser, esa joven de 15 años que llegó al colegio en busca de seguir con su vida…

 _El pasado es el presente, sólo si no lo superas y sigues adelante._

 **Hola de nuevo chicos! Actualización rápida.**

 **Estaba leyendo sus comentarios y noté que odian a Terry; después de este capítulo pienso que lo odiarán más xD**

 **Gracias por el apoyo, sigan así!**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. Hasta pronto.**

 **A.S.**

 **N1:¿Por qué odian tanto a Terry?**

 **N2:¿Quieren capítulos cardíacos? (tengo unos en mente)**


	15. Chapter 15

*/*/*/*

El día estaba radiante, en plena primavera no se puede esperar menos. Las campanadas retumbaban por todo el pueblo, se celebraba el acto más hermoso que los humanos hacen, todos festejaban, felicitaban a los recién casados en la entrada de la iglesia, familia, amigos, personas más cercanas de la pareja se encontraban ahí para acompañarlos en uno de los días más importantes de su vida.

Hoy Doroti y Eriol celebraban su boda. Los aplausos predominaban en el lugar y el tradicional arroz tampoco, uno a uno fueron a felicitarlos, cada familia a su miembro y al nuevo miembro de la misma, la alegría no podía ser más evidente.

-Doroti, que seas muy feliz

-Oh! Gracias Candy- las dos muchachas se fundieron en un abrazo, ninguna quería admitir que estaban a punto de llorar, una por arruinar su maquillaje y otra por ser demasiado cabeza dura.

La fiesta transcurría con normalidad, la gente bailaba, charlaba, se divertía. Era un día con mucha alegría.

 _O eso se pensaba_

*/*/*/*

-No creo que ese plan funcione Eliza

-Por qué no?- la mencionada se encontraba fumando en su saloncito particular, disfrutando de la brisa de la noche.

-No creo que sea tan creíble, vamos, en algún momento el Tío Abuelo volverá y todo será en vano

-Oh! Neil, por eso mismo tú nunca haces los planes, por ser tan idiota- dijo ella con autosuficiencia

Él sólo se quedó callado, apretando el puño, mordiéndose la lengua.

-Eres muy lento- dijo moviendo el contenido de su copa -Para cuando él venga será demasiado tarde, ya no se podrá hacer nada, la Tía Abuela quedará satisfecha y tú conseguirás lo que quieres – dijo bebiendo un sorbo

Neil sólo vio la enorme luna llena que surcaba los cielos, el viento comenzaba a subir de tono, no era normal en noches de primavera, pero bueno, no se controla el clima. No dijo nada más, sabía que si lo hacía solo terminaría empeorando la situación, ella ya lo tenía todo planeado, le haría caso, al fin y al cabo, sus planes siempre funcionaban.

*/*/*/*

Una brisa surgió y se abrazo a sí misma para mantenerse en calor, estaba un poco alejada de la fiesta, necesitaba pensar y por alguna razón la enorme luna llena, la llenaba de paz.

Desde donde estaba se podía escuchar el alboroto que se formaba adentro de la fiesta, una pequeña se formó en su rostro, se alegraba por su amiga Doroti, al fin podría ser feliz al lado de la persona que eligió; pronto esa sonrisa de alegría se transformó en una de nostalgia.

Tenía tanto que pensar, su vida había cambiado desde hace años y pareciera que aún el destino no la dejaba en paz con tantas pruebas que le ponía. Porque era tan difícil ser feliz? No sabía la respuesta.

En su pubertad quería a un chico y luego se fue, en la adolescencia apareció otro, pero la felicidad no es eterna… siempre surgen complicaciones.

Qué debía hacer? Estaba bastante confundida respecto a sus sentimientos.

Su puño se endureció, maldición! Porqué confundida? Acaso no tenía ya lo que siempre soñó, a Anthony a su lado, cierto que Terry también era alguien importante en su vida, pero…

… pero los recuerdos no se esfuman, el sentimiento no sólo desaparece, deja huella en quienes ya lo experimentaron y ese sentimiento sabe que no es fácil olvidarse de él.

Quería a Anthony? a Terry? Quería paz? o lucha? Esas y muchas más preguntas se introducían en su cabeza cada segundo, no lograba dar tregua a sus sentimientos.

 _Pero cuando se ama no se duda o sí?_

*/*/*/*

En otro lugar apartado de la fiesta se encontraba un muchacho de mirada zafiro, mirando intensamente a la luna, como si ella diera las respuestas a todos los problemas.

Qué le estaba pasando? Porque duda de ella? o acaso es de él mismo de quien duda? Tanto se perdió durante su ausencia?

Cuando la vio bajar en su verde traje en aquella lejana cena, supo de inmediato que quería verla así por el resto de sus días…. Pero el destino tenía otra jugada para él.

A esto se le llamaba crecer? o simplemente tenía muy mala suerte?

Sea cual sea la decisión, él lucharía por ella, pero tal vez, ya era demasiado tarde.

*/*/*/*

-Crees que así de felices estaremos?

Albert miró en dirección a los recién casados, la felicidad traspasaba por sus rostros, sólo existían ellos dos, lo que comentaban era divertido, puesto que reían a cada momento, seguramente de los momentos que compartirán por el resto de sus días. A él se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Por supuesto, eso y más- dicho esto le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

-Qué alegría! Se ven tan felices juntos

-Sí, mucho.

La mente de Albert divagó por un instante y recordó que sus "hijos" no estaban felices. Los buscó por el lugar y no los encontró.

-Albert? Qué pasa?

-Nada es sólo que…

-Tranquilo, lo resolverán- dijo segura

Él se extrañó un poco, en todo el tiempo que llevan conociéndose, jamás la había escuchado tan segura.

-Cómo estás tan segura? – preguntó curioso. Como es que ella lo sabía, si no llevaba mucho tiempo de conocerlos.

-Porque el amor vence todo…

-Pero…

-… Una chica sólo ama una vez Albert- comenta con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Cómo? Eso es imposible

-Oh no! Es muy posible, una chica sólo conoce el amor verdadero una vez en su vida, cierto que puede tener más a lo largo de ésta, pero ninguno como el primero.

-El primero significa todo, entrar a conocer ese mundo, aventurarse para salir victorioso o terminar con el corazón destrozado. El primer amor puede permanecer a nuestro lado o desaparecer para siempre. Cualquier resultado nos otorga una importante lección, la cual analizamos para no cometer el mismo error dos veces.

-Candy está pasando por un momento difícil, pero sé que lo resolverá, sólo ella sabe por quién realmente siente amor y por quién admiración, agradecimiento o salvación, no lo sé.

-Ahora déjala tranquila, está ordenando sus ideas, sus emociones, sus sentimientos; está decidiendo lo que será de su vida de ahora en adelante.

-De verdad, estás segura?

-Absolutamente

-Cómo lo sabes?

Ella sólo le sonríe y dice: -El corazón de una chica es un profundo mar de secretos.

 _Definitivamente, se sacó un premio cuando la conoció._

*/*/*/*

La fiesta ocurrió sin contratiempos, ahora todos se encontraban afuera de la casa de los recién casados, los despedían puesto que se iban de luna de miel.

Ella lucía un vestido color crema, su pelo enroscado en un moño, él de camisa blanca, ligera y pantalones que hacían juego con el vestido de ella. Se encontraban ya listos para partir.

Todos los animaban y les deseaban una vida feliz, entre todos esos cumplidos la pareja arrancó, los invitados los vieron alejarse hacia el horizonte, en busca de nuevas aventuras.

Una joven dama, entre toda la multitud se quedó pensativa, mirando en dirección por donde los novios se habían ido. Se preguntaba cuándo ella pasaría por algo así. Entonces su mente empezó a recordar todos los momentos que pasó junto a él, las risas, los momentos en donde su corazón saltaba de alegría sólo con verlo y de repente sus ojos encontraron los de él, cualquiera que los viera daría por hecho lo que sienten.

La intensidad de esa mirada le hizo comprender todo, realmente lo amaba, le quería, ya no dudaba más, había tomado una decisión, por fin sería feliz.

*/*/*/*

Corría con todo lo que sus piernas le daban, su cabello ya era un desastre, sus zapatos completamente llenos de lodo, pero no le importaba, tenía que llegar a él, aclarar la situación en la que se encontraban.

Mentiría si dijera que no se encontraba nerviosa, sino fuera porque estaba corriendo, se derrumbaría a mitad del bosque, las piernas no dejaban de temblarle.

A lo lejos divisó el portal de las rosas, se veía tan hermoso y no había cambiado nada desde la primera vez que lo encontró. Lo pasó de largo y se adentró por los jardines de la mansión, en el patio trasero, no lo encontró.

Lo buscó por todos lados. _Dónde estará?_ Se preguntaba.

Estaba a punto de salir de los territorios familiares cuando lo alcanzó a divisar, se encontraba de espaladas a ella, observando un gran lago. Se veía tranquilo.

La escuchó llegar y la encaró; ella se detuvo tan solo unos pasos lejos de él, sus miradas chocaron, se produjo una danza que buscaba encontrar la decisión que había tomado, los sentimientos eran fuertes, la mirada lo decía todo.

Por fin, uno de ellos habló. -Y bien, ya lo pensaste Candy?

Ella se enderezó, respiró hondo, controló su respiración, necesitaba ser fuerte en estos momentos.

-Sí- su voz sonó segura, hasta ella se sorprendió, porque segura era una palabra que menos la describía en ese instante.

Él mantuvo el silencio, sabía que era una decisión difícil, pero necesitaba escucharla de ella, saber que lo había dado todo. Por un instante pudo ver en sus ojos un destello y con eso supo que no lo había dado todo.

-Lo siento.

 **Hola chicos!**  
 **Después de tanto tiempo, he vuelto. Sí, lo sé, no tengo perdón, me fui bastante tiempo, pero les prometí que no la dejaría inconclusa.**

 **Sé que esperaron mucho tiempo para esto y tal vez digan, que no valió la pena, pero de verdad, discúlpenme, no había tenido tiempo de escribir, estos semestres han estado pesados y están acabando conmigo :(**

 **Pero gracias a todos por esperarme, por seguir la historia y no perder la esperanza de que actualizara, de verdad se los agradezco mucho.**

 **Ya casi son vacaciones! Y prometo que escribiré más y más para que no tengan que esperar tanto. Los amo.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización.**

 **Atte:**

 **A.S.**


End file.
